Dette de sang
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: On raconte que quand on sauve la vie de quelqu'un d'une mort certaine sa vie vous appartient. James le sais. C'est l'histoire complète de mon os Silence Souffrance attention spoil dans l'OS . Bien lire l'avertissement merci ...
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Violence, viol, relations sexuels entre garçon, slash… Si ça ne vous plais pas ne lisez pas la suite.

Disclaimer : Personnages et décors à Jk Rowling , seule l'histoire est de moi.

Résumé de la situation : Suite à sa mésaventure avec un loup-garou dans la cabane hurlante, est sauvé in extremis d'une mort certaine par James Potter de cette blague tendu par Sirius, Severus a maintenant une dette de sang envers son pire ennemi, Potter. Pour les besoin de l'histoire Lucius Malfoy est en septième année avec eux.

Prologue

Robert de Houx a dit « Le train-train quotidien va bientôt dérailler, qui veut rester dedans n'a qu'à bien s'accrocher. »

Un jeune homme courrait, zigzaguant rapidement entre les passant de la gare londonienne, trainant derrière lui sur un chariot une malle plus impose que lui. Il aurait pu paraitre beau si ses long cheveux brun n'avaient pas été si sales, il aurait pu, s'il n'avait été si maigre dans ses vêtements trop larges pour lui. Il s'arrêta essoufflé entre les voies 9 et 10. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, pas qu'il est réellement de doute à ce sujet, les seules personnes s'intéressant un peu à lui étaient les maraudeurs et il se serait bien passé de leur attention, puis il fonça sur le mur entre les deux voies pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾ ou l'attendait encore le train qui le ramènerait à Poudlard pour sa septième et ultime année. Il monta dans le premier wagon venu et commença à chercher un compartiment vide ou de premières années. Il était content dans un sens que ce soit la fin de sa scolarité au moins il n'aurait plus à supporter longtemps les blagues idiotes de ses « camarades ». Il passa devant le compartiment de Lucius, l'observa un instant, il était visiblement en pleine conversation avec Black, Regulus, et rigolait avec lui, ce n'était pas à lui qu'une chose comme ça arriverai. Imaginer le grand Lucius discutant d'égal à égal avec lui, sans parler d'être aimable, était tout bonnement inconcevable dans son monde. Il continua jusqu'au suivant ou il entrevit les maraudeurs chahuter, il se détourna rapidement en espérant être passé inaperçu. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas il avait à peine fait un mètre que la porte du compartiment des fauteurs de troubles s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Je vais aux toilettes les gars, soyez sage en attendant, je veux pouvoir participer ! Entendit il s'écrier une voix enjouée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Severus accéléra le mouvement, c'était stupide, il le savait, Potter aurait vite fait de le rattraper. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas atteint les portes du compartiment suivant qu'une main ferme se refermait sur son poignet le forçant à se retourner. Il fit face à Potter en serrant les dents, ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur et lui mis sa baguette sous la gorge pour prévenir toutes tentatives de fuite de la part de son vis-à-vis. Son regard glissa sur le visage aux traits fins, presque efféminé de son ennemi de toujours, les yeux en amandes d'un noirs profond, un nez qui bien que légèrement trop grand restait fin et racé et enfin une bouche qu'on devinait sans peine pulpeuse, bien qu'à cette instant les lèvres soient pincées.

-Tu as failli être en retard Servillus, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai bien cru que tu ne nous empoisonnerais pas de ta présence cette année. Demanda le sang pur d'une voix suave, son sourire moqueur laissant apparaitre une fossette sur sa joue

-Ça ne te regarde en rien Potter laisses moi partir ! répondit Severus avec une voix pleine de fiel sans pour autant hausser le ton. Potter ne voulait visiblement pas attirer l'attention et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il se passerait bien d'une énième humiliation publique.

Potter accentua la pression de sa baguette sous sa gorge.

-Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à un camarade de classe qui prend gentiment de tes nouvelles Severus ? Continua sur le même ton James.

Si Severus fut surpris de l'emploi de son prénom il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-Tu n'es pas mon camarade juste une sangsue qui pompe l'air Potter ! Maintenant lâche moi. Répliqua-t-il de plus en plus énervé.

Le sourire de James s'élargit et il s'approcha de l'oreille de Snape pour lui susurrer :

-Crois-moi le seul qui pompera cette année ce sera toi ! Puis il retournât dans son compartiment sans un regard en arrière.

Severus ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger sur la dernière réplique de Potter et trouva un compartiment occupé seulement d'un jeune Serdaigle. Il s'y engouffra rangea sa malle dans le panier à bagages et s'assit sur un siège avant de se plonger dans son magasine de potion, sans prêter la moindre attention à son voisin. Le reste du voyage se passa sans heurt et ce n'est qu'en glissant la main dans sa poche pour y ranger son livre qu'il sentit un bout de parchemin. Intrigué il l'en sortit et en lut l'inscription.

« Snape,

Retrouves-moi demain à la salle sur demande à 21H.

Nous devons parler de cette histoire de dette.

JP.

Ps : Ne soit pas en retard cette fois-ci. ».

OOOoooOOO

Et voilà pour le prologue, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu Silence Souffrance je vous invite à ne pas le faire il y a de gros spoils de la suite de cette fic dedans.

A bientôt

Et si vous voulez la suite… Demandez la !


	2. Chapter 2

1.

Severus remit le papier dans sa poche et sortit du train en trainant sa lourde malle derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il entendit la voix qui lui hérissé les petits cheveux de la nuque depuis sa première année.

-Tiens, tiens! Mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Servilus? Lança Sirius à la cantonade.

-Mais si c'est bien lui! Hey Servilo attends, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Severus ne se retourna pas, si ce connard voulait lui jeter un sort il lui lancerait dans le dos prouvant ainsi son courage à tout Poudlard. Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, furieux d'être ainsi ignoré il lâchât ses bagages, s'élança derrière le serpent et le força à lui faire face en lui agrippant brutalement l'épaule, le menaçant de sa baguette de l'autre main.

-Alors Servilo, où sont passées tes bonnes manières? Tu ne dis plus bonjour? demanda agressivement Sirius.

Pour toute réponse Severus s'agita dans l'espoir de se dégager, autour d'eux un cercle d'élèves se massait déjà pour assister au spectacle du grand Black humiliant plus faible que lui, même certains élèves de sa propre maison observaient la scène, anticipant avec délectation la prochaine torture que lui ferait subir le sang pur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Dis bonjour. Lui ordonna l'animagus en resserrant durement son étreinte sur la fine épaule de son ennemi, qui grimaça légèrement de douleur.

-Bonjour Black, au plaisir de ne pas te revoir! Répliqua hargneusement Severus.

-Allons je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, toi qui vénère les sangs purs! Salue-moi à genoux. Reprit Sirius qui sentant sa victime trembler de rage sous ses doigts esquissa un sourire cruel.

Severus baissa la tête un instant, si bien que des ricanements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée des spectateurs voyant dans ce geste la prochaine et dégradante capitulation du serpent face au lion. Puis rapidement il releva la tête pour cracher au visage de son tourmenteur. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate, il envoya Snape au sol d'un puissant coup de poing puis le visa à nouveau de sa baguette tandis que Severus s'asseyait en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Au moment où Sirius allait jeter un sortilège une main ferme s'empara de sa baguette. Il se retourna vers le voleur avec un air revêche et se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant son frère de cœur.

-James, rend moi ma baguette, j'en ai pas fini avec cette larve!

-Non, Sirius soit cool s'te plais, si Lily te vois ça va encore me retomber dessus… Répondit-il d'un air ennuyé.

-Mais ce bâtard graisseux m'a craché dessus… Se plaignit le concerné ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami prenait cette peine alors que tous deux savaient qu'en réalité il se fichait de la préfète des griffons comme de sa première capote, encore que cette dernière aurait pu avoir une quelconque valeur sentimental à ses yeux.

-Après ta dernière « blague » je trouve que qu'on s'en tire plutôt à bon compte avec un simple cracha sur ta gueule d'ange Sirius, surtout que tu l'as cherché. Répliqua Remus qui visiblement n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la cabane hurlante.

Severus regarda James entrainer son meilleur ami vers le château suivi de près par le reste des maraudeurs, avant de se remettre debout et de s'y diriger à son tour. Il entra dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, sans se rendre compte du regard concupiscent que fit glissait sur lui le préfet en chef blond des Serpentards.

Aux yeux de Lucius, Snape avait toujours était un électron libre, évitant au maximum de côtoyer les autres, qu'ils soient d'une autre maison ou de la sienne. D'ailleurs même son apparence le démarquait, là où les autres garçons avaient gagné en taille et en muscle, lui était resté petit et frêle bien au cours des années son visage se soit affiner lui donnant moins l'apparence d'un enfant que d'un charmant jeune homme androgyne. Jeune homme à qui il aimerait bien apprendre toutes les subtilités des plaisirs charnels, car il en était certain Severus était vierge et cette pensée faisait naitre chez le blond un désir sauvage de le posséder. Bien sûr il allait bientôt épousait Narcissa, mais tout comme elle il n'avait aucune obligation de fidélité, seulement celle de ne pas engendrer d'enfant hors mariage, et pour cela quoi de mieux qu'un garçon. Ce serait facile bien sûr de séduire Severus, mais n'étant pas du même monde que lui, il craignait que ce dernier ne dévoile leur liaison au monde entier, déshonorant ainsi sa promise. S'il voulait le mettre dans son lit il devait trouver un moyen de pression, mais vu la vie morne que le jeune homme menait il devrait encore se contenter d'inviter Nott ou Black dans son lit cette année.

Severus grignota très peu au banquet en dépit des mets délicieux exposé devant lui, il avait la gorge noué de rage et de frustration, Black trouvait toujours le moyen de gâcher les moments un tant soit peu agréable de son existence. Enfin, fatigué de sa journée, il se décida à se levait pour rejoindre Malfoy.

-Lucius? commença-t-il timidement tandis que ce dernier se tournait vers lui avec en haussant un sourcil interrogateur mais sans animosité.

-Pourrais-tu me donner le mot de passe s'il te plaît je suis très fatigué et…

-Bien-sûr! Le coupa le blond et il le fit se penchait pour le lui susurrer suavement à l'oreille, faisant inexplicablement frissonner le brun et sourire le blond qui n'avait rien manqué de sa réaction.

Il put enfin se diriger vers sa chambre personnel où il prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de se glisser entre les draps frais pour s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps Sirius dans son propre dortoir rageait devant un James imperturbable.

-Non mais tu te rends compte James! Ce sale cloporte m'a craché au visage devant tout le monde! Et toi, mon propre frère, tu me désavoues devant tout le monde! Tout ça pour une gourde, qui, et je te cite, «ne sais même pas écarter les cuisses convenablement»!

-Du calme frangin, t'en fait pas tu l'auras ta revanche et bien plus encore. J'ai un plan...

A ces mots Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je savais que tu n'avais pas pu me trahir! Vas-y explique! S'exclama Sirius soudain ravi.

-Pas tout de suite, je dois d'abord, vérifier certaines choses, mais je te promets que si ça marche comme je l'espère tu vas prendre un pied d'enfer, et moi aussi.

OOOoooOOO

Voilà, le décor est planté, la première scène peut se jouer, doucement les personnages vont apparaître, doucement l'innocence bafouée, les bourreaux malveillants, les traîtres, les vengeurs, les lueurs d'espoir vont prendre leurs places dans ce drame. Doucement les dés roulent sur la table scellant leurs destins. Mais eux, eux se débattent encore car ils ignorent, ils ignorent que c'est inutile, que tout est déjà écrit, qu'ils n'ont plus le choix, que le rideau déjà se lève, que la pièce commence et qu'ils vont devoir jouer leur rôle, jusqu'au bout...


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Henry de Montherlant a dit «Il n'y a pas le pouvoir. Il y a l'abus de pouvoir, rien d'autre.»

Quand Severus se réveilla il était déjà dix heure du matin, c'était rare pour lui de se lever aussi tard heureusement que les cours ne commençaient réellement que le lundi suivant, la fin de la semaine étant réserver à l'installation des étudiants et à la reprise du rythme scolaire. Severus s'étira consciencieusement et glissa ses pieds au bas de son lit pour se lever en douceur. Chaque année il se félicitait d'être entré à Serpentard rien que pour leur chambre privée, il savait grâce à Lily que, par exemple, à Gryffondor les élèves étaient repartis en dortoir en fonction de leurs sexes et de leurs années d'études. S'il avait dû dormir à coté de ses abrutis de Crabe et Goyle, il, il ne préférait même pas y penser tellement l'idée le répugnait. Il passa dans la salle de bain qu'il avait en commun avec Rosier et se glissa sous la douche, après s'être rapidement savonné et rincé il en sorti et s'habilla tout aussi vite. Avant de sortir prendre son petit déjeuner il sorti de la poche du jeans qu'il avait la veille le parchemin que lui avait remis Potter, il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou pas, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'en au bon déroulement de cette entrevue, et il ne voyait pas ce que Potter pourrait lui apprendre qu'il ne sache déjà, à savoir que pour se libérer de sa dette il devait à son tour sauver la vie du binoclard.

Severus passa les porte de la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait faim ce matin, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait pris au banquet de la veille. Il s'assit souplement à sa place et attrapa une tasse de café ainsi que deux croissants, qu'il commença à manger en se repassant le programme de sa journée. Son passage dans la cabane hurlante, lui avait donné l'idée du siècle concernant son projet pour son master de potion, il allait créer une potion qui empêcherait les lycans de se transformer les nuits de pleine lune. Chez son père il avait repris ses cours de DCFM de 5éme année, notamment la partie sur la mutation en loup, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une potion était possible, cependant il n'avait pu avancer beaucoup au cours des vacances, la bibliothèque moldu de son père ne regorgeant pas d'ouvrage sur les potions, alors que celle de Poudlard … Il en frémissait d'impatience. Donc il commencerait à écumer la bibliothèque dès ce matin, puis il irait manger vers 13h s'il y pensait, et selon l'avancer de ses recherche il continuerait à se plonger soit dans les livres soit dans un chaudron.

La journée se passa tranquillement il avait réussi à isoler les trois principaux éléments nécessaire à la composition de la potion, et bien qu'il n'ait pas avancé aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité son projet le passionné de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que c'était possible bien qu'extrêmement compliqué. C'est donc surpris qu'il entendit Mme Pince l'informer qu'il était plus de 21 heure et qu'elle devait fermer son sanctuaire pour la nuit, mais qu'elle serait heureuse de lui ouvrir à nouveau demain matin. Il lui sourit en remerciement et sortit sans faire d'histoire après avoir soigneusement rangé les gros volumes à leurs places. Il repensa alors au rendez-vous que lui avais fixé Potter, bien sûr c'était peut-être un piège mais suite à ses découvertes il exultait d'un tel sentiment de puissance qu'il ne put résister à l'envi d'aller le taquiner un peu à coup de phrases assassines. Il se dirigeât donc vers la salle sur demande, en se félicitant pour la première fois d'être en retard à un rendez-vous.

Il poussa la porte pour entrer dans une petite pièce sans tableau ni fenêtre dont la seule source de lumière était le feu dans la cheminée. Potter était installer avec un magazine de Quidditch sur le seul fauteuil disponible, il se dirigea donc vers un coin dans l'ombre où il s'appuya nonchalamment. Il avait un instant pensé à aller s'assoir sur les genoux du lion juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait, mais il se retint en se disant que de toute façon il n'avait pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser cette expression. Un sourire fleurit tout de même sur ses lèvres à cette idée, heureusement qu'il était dans l'ombre, sans quoi s'en était fini de sa réputation.

C'est cet instant que choisi Potter pour relever la tête de son journal, Severus remarqua que lui aussi souriait mais son sourire avait quelque chose d'effrayant comme si il anticipait ce qui allait se passer et que cette perspective lui plaisait particulièrement. Et si Severus avait appris une chose au cours de ses six dernières années d'école, c'est que ce qui faisait jubiler James Potter était rarement bon pour lui.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé mon mot… Tu es en retard mais je te pardonne pour cette fois. Commença Potter d'un ton que Severus aurait pu qualifier d'aimable voir même d'amical, en tout cas étonnement doux pour quelqu'un comme lui. Soit si Potter voulait jouer à ce jeux il serait deux.

-Mmm, en fait je ne voulais pas venir au départ mais comme la bibliothèque a fermer et que je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire au final je suis venu voir ce que le grand attrapeur des Gryffondors pouvait bien me vouloir. Répondit Severus sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé les livres… reprit James doucement, son sourire s'étant élargi à la mention de son titre… J'ai moi-même fait pas mal de recherche sur les dettes de sang, tu comprends je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me poursuives partout dans l'espoir de me sauver la vie et de t'en débarrasser, je n'avais pas grand espoir mais j'ai tout de même fait deux découvertes stupéfiantes. L'une d'entre elles disait qu'en tant que sang pur je peux t'en libérer grâce à une simple formule …

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, se pourrait-il que pour une fois dans sa vie Potter ne se comporte pas comme le connard insensible qu'il était. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait il avança dans la lumière, ses grand yeux noirs brillant d'espoir et de ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la gratitude. Bien sûr Potter ne faisait ça que pour se débarrasser de lui et pouvoir continuer à faire les 400 coups avec Black en toute impunité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine forme de reconnaissance à son égard.

-Et, et tu le ferais? Questionna timidement le vert et argent.

- Bien sûr! Sourit le Gryffon. Mais tu te rends bien compte que ça ne sera pas gratuit … continua-t-il après un temps d'arrêt son sourire s'élargissant en voyant la lueur s'éteindre dans les yeux d'encre.

-Que veux-tu de moi, Potter, une énième humiliation publique je suppose… Cracha le Serpentard regrettant d'avoir été si transparent face à son ennemi.

Le sourire de Potter se fit indulgent et s'adressa à lui d'abord comme à un enfant impoli pour finir par révéler sa véritable nature en parlant plus durement.

-Non, ça je peux l'avoir quand je veux. Non, je veux te baiser ! Déshabilles-toi.

Severus sursauta devant la soudaine agressivité de son vis-à-vis. Puis replaçant son masque impassibilité il fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition de son ennemi, avant de répliquer sarcastiquement :

-Non, je crois que je préfère encore te coller aux basques, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes en danger, ce que tu ne manqueras pas de faire, et que je puisse te sauver ta sale carcasse pour éponger ma dette.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie qu'il trouva close. Après quelques essais infructueux pour l'ouvrir, il tourna un regard noir vers un Potter toujours souriant.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance d'accepter ma proposition. Si tu es d'accord, je te promets de te libéré tout de suite après…Aller, Severus ne te fait pas prier, soit un bon garçon et déshabille toi. Susurra-t-il.

-Hors de question, Potter ! Laisse-moi sortir immédiatement ! Ragea Snape.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Répondit simplement le rouge et or. Avant de réciter « Paritum mihi (1) »

Severus lui lança un regard assassin et tira encore une fois sur la poignée de la porte. Instantanément une douleur sans nom l'assaillit, pire encore qu'un doloris ou du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, lui donnant l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Ses jambes ne le portant plus il tomba à genoux, et déchira le haut de sa robe, espérant que son obéissance ferait cesser la douleur. À son grand soulagement, ce fut le cas et il finit de retirer sa robe sous le regard amusé de Potter. Il attendit la suite en caleçon, toujours à genoux.

-Complètement. Précisa James.

-Potter… Supplia Severus tremblant la tête baissait et les joues baignaient de larmes. James eut un claquement de langue impatient faisant frémir Severus qui s'empressa d'obéir.

-Viens, approche Severus. Appela plus doucement le gryffondor.

Severus tenta de se remettre debout avant de retomber lourdement à terre, ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutenant plus, il prit donc le partit de ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'à son tortionnaire qui le regardait faire avec un sourire plein de convoitise en ouvrant son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe déjà bien dressé. Quand Severus arriva à ses pieds, il sentit un doigt glisser doucement sous son menton l'obligeant à relever le visage vers son ennemi de toujours, du pouce, James essuya doucement les sillons de larmes sur sa joue droite et dit presque gentiment.

-Tu sais déjà ce que j'attends de toi n'est-ce pas Sev ?

-Et lily ! Tu penses à Lily ? questionna le serpentard presque hystérique, espérant faire revenir son ennemi à la raison.

-Cette petite gourde ! Renifla James. Je me sers simplement d'elle pour jouer mon rôle de parfait gryffondor. Dépêches-toi Sev je commence vraiment à perdre patience !

Severus se contenta baissa les paupières en signe de reddition et se pencha vers l'érection du Gryffondor pour la prendre délicatement en bouche avant de suivre docilement le rythme imposé par la main de Potter sur sa nuque. Après quelques minutes il sentit une main ferme lui agripper les cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Severus rouvrit ses yeux humides pour voir Potter les joues rougi de plaisir et les pupilles dilatée d'un violent désir difficilement contrôlé.

-Grimpe sur mes genoux, mon beau, je veux que tu t'empale sur moi. Articula-t-il le souffle court.

-Non, James, je t'en supplie, pas ça…

-Dépêches toi… Ordonna-t-il les dents serrées.

Severus les yeux en larmes continuait à supplier.

-Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas je suis…Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James, fou de rage, l'avait envoyé valser sur le tapis d'un violent coup de pied. Puis Severus l'avait vu se lever pour s'approcher de lui dangereusement calme. Pris de panique il s'était retournait pour se précipiter à quatre pattes vers la porte, avant de s'écrouler en se rappelant que cette rébellion était futile puisqu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas. Il tourna la tête pour voir Potter debout entre ses jambes, le dominant de toute taille.

-Ne me fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît. Capitula à sa grande honte le serpent.

-Bien sûr que non! Répondit James dans un grand sourire en s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses. Severus détourna la tête pour appuyer son front contre ses mains tandis qu'il sentait la main de Potter lui écarter les fesses et se positionner derrière lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur en sentant Potter le transpercer d'un coup sec.

-Oh putain, ce que c'est bon! entendit-il dire James dans son dos alors qu'il s'immobilisait au plus profond de lui, lui permettant de s'habituer à la douleur indicible qui lui envoyait des décharges électrique dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Tout doux Sev, détends-toi, t'aura moins mal. Reprit Potter d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant avant de commencer à lentement aller et venir en lui. Severus gémissait de douleur et d'humiliation à chaque coups de rein, le sentant s'enfoncer plus brutalement en lui à chaque fois, tandis que James psalmodiait des obscénités en lui embrassant le cou ou en lui mordant doucement l'omoplate.

- C'est bien, mon chéri, t'inquiètes pas ça fait toujours mal, la première fois mais tu vas très vite t'habituer. Putain t'as un cul fait pour ça!

Le rythme s'accéléra d'un coup, obligeant Severus à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres et le cri d'extase que Potter poussa tandis qu'il se déversait en lui. Après un dernier baisé sur l'épaule Potter se retira et se rajusta rapidement.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais! Libères-moi maintenant! Ordonna Severus avec une hargne qu'il ne soupçonnait avoir encore. James éclata de rire.

-Tu rigoles! T'as un trop bon cul pour ça…

-Mais tu avais dit que…

-Oui si tu acceptais ma proposition. Mais il a fallu que tu rechignes au lieu d'obéir simplement. En fait ce qui t'es arrivé est entièrement ta faute. Déclara James avec un sourire mauvais

-Au fait Sev, en privé tu peux m'appeler James. Nous sommes intimes maintenant après tout. Sur ces derniers mots il sortit de la salle. Laissant Severus récupérer les lambeaux de sa robe pour s'en couvrir et s'effondrait d'épuisement.

OOOoooOOO

C'est censé être du Latin est vouloir dire «obéis moi» mais en réalité c'est plus du n'importe quoi qui ne veut strictement rien dire vu mais pauvres notions de latin.

Fiuuu ce chapitre était super dur à écrire.

On est enfin dans le vif du sujet, donc les publication vont certainement s'espacer un peu. À bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Je mets rarement de commentaires au début de mes chapitres, et je ne compte pas en faire une habitude mais je tenais simplement à vous inviter à mettre en fond sonore (donc pas fort)la musique de Clint MANSELL « Together we will live forever » d'après mes piètres notions d'anglais ça veut dire, ensemble nous vivrons éternellement, c'est jolie, romantique et pas du tout dans le thème vous allez me dire, peut être aurez vous raison. Cette musique me fait penser à la neige qui tombe et recouvre lentement le sol de sa douceur trompeuse, figeant la nature prisonnière de sa chape. D'ailleurs au moment ou j'écris ces mots les flacons duveteux virevoltent gracieusement à ma fenêtre je trouve la mélodie douce et triste, mélancolique et désespérée, comme va bientôt l'être Severus dans quelques secondes quand il se réveillera.

4.

André Malraux a dit : « La pire souffrance est dans la solitude qui l'accompagne ».

Severus papillonna des yeux, il avait froid et faim, rien d'étonnant au vue du fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au matin. Il se redressa précautionneusement en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il étirait ses muscles courbaturés. D'un coup de baguette il ralluma le feu dans l'âtre, éteint depuis longtemps. Un Tempus lui permit d'apprendre qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il pourrait sans doute se glisser dans la salle commune de sa maison sans se faire remarquer. Il examina alors sa robe déchirée et endigua le flot d'émotion qui menaçait de le submergeait, il ne voulait plus y penser. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes tentant de retenir ses larmes tandis qu'il se forçait à respirer calmement, sa plus belle robe, son père s'était sacrifié afin d'économiser l'argent nécessaire pour lui en offrir une neuve à son dernier anniversaire, il se souvenait encore de son expression, savant mélange de fierté de bonheur et de gène de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir plus, quand il l'avait regardé l'essayait. Aujourd'hui elle était en lambeau entre ses mains comme sa vie entre celles de Potter. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Ça allait forcement s'arrangeait ce n'est pas comme si Potter pouvait réellement avoir envi de quelqu'un comme lui, il avait juste fait cela pour l'humilier et ne recommencerait sans doute pas, du moins il l'espérait. Après une réparation de fortune à l'aide d'un informulé il l'enfila sans la regarder et sortit de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre ses appartements, il avait besoin d'une douche chaude.

Arrivait dans sa salle commune il se précipita vers sa chambre, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues tandis que malgré lui les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme blond assis dans un coin de la pièce en train de lire tranquillement et qui se leva pour le suivre silencieusement. Severus se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe et entra dans la salle de bain pour se glissait sous un jet d'eau brulant. Il avait si froid son cœur était tellement glacé qu'il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait se réchauffer, il s'effondra dans la douche et se laissa aller à pleurer sachant que ses larmes seraient dissimulé par les gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasant sur son corps meurtri et ses gémissements de douleur serait couvert par le bruit du jet. Il se laissa aller quelques minutes avant de se reprendre en attendant du bruit dans la chambre de Rosier qui n'allait semble-t-il pas tarder a vouloir occuper la salle de bains à son tour. Il prit tout de même le temps de se laver, frottant chaque partie de son corps avec rage, se griffant la peau en espérant faire disparaître l'odeur et la sensation des mains, du corps de Potter sur lui. Puis il emprunta le shampoing de son colocataire, plutôt que d'utiliser celui qu'il se faisait lui-même afin que ces cheveux ne soient pas abimer par les effluves toxiques de certaines potions mais qui avait le désagréable inconvénient de laisser ses cheveux huileux, il avait besoin de se sentir propre et de toute façon il passerait sans doute le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque pour avancé sur son projet. Il sortit de la douche, mis une serviette autour de ses hanches se peigna hâtivement et se lança un sort de séchage, puis évitant son reflet dans le miroir magiquement protégé pour ne jamais s'embuer, il retourna dans sa chambre et choisi une nouvelle tenue, contrairement à ses habitudes il ne voulait pas porter de robe se sentant plus à l'aise en pantalon. Il opta donc pour un simple jeans qu'il avait trouvait dans une friperie pas loin de chez lui mais qui tombait étonnement bien sur lui presque comme s'il avait été fait sur mesure, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour tenter de satisfaire son estomac criant famine malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

Il passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque tentant tant bien que mal de se concentré sur ses recherches sans laisser son esprit divaguer vers les évènements de la veille.

Le soir venu il retourna dans sa chambre avec quelques livres dans les bras qu'il alla posait sur le bureau avant de se retourner vers son lit pour s'y allonger cinq minutes le temps que Rosier finissent sa douche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, sa robe était là, soigneusement pliée sur le couvre-lit en parfait état. Les larmes emplirent de nouveaux ses grands yeux noirs mais, pour la première fois de la journée, pas de douleur plutôt de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gratitude. Il n'y avait pas de mot il ne su donc pas qui avait fait ça pour lui mais ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que son père avait pensé à lui sans avoir pour objectif de le blesser ou de profiter de lui. Il rangea religieusement le vêtement dans son placard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, aillant entendu le déclic lui permettant l'accès à la pièce. Rosier y été encore et le regarda à travers le miroir puis se retournant vers lui, il caressa du bout des doigts une de ses mèches de cheveux. Severus confus se hâta d'expliquer en s'éloignant vivement de la main de son vis à vis.

-Je t'ai pris un peu de shampoing désolé.

-C'est pas grave, tu peux te servir, vu le nombre de potion que tu m'as préparé sans jamais rien demander... répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule étonné de la réaction brutale de son colocataire à son contact. Et puis je dois bien avouer que t'es plutôt charmant avec les cheveux propres. Reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier en attendant la réaction du ténébreux jeune homme face à lui.

-Ils ne sont pas sales! C'est à cause du gel que j'utilise pour les protéger des effluves de potions que je TE prépare! Hurla-t-il sur son collègue qui s'enfuyait en riant. Il regarda la porte se fermer et sourit, tout n'était pas si terrible après tout...

OoO

Beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée.

Sirius avait enfin réussit a trainer James hors de son lit, il était encore très tôt mais il s'en fichait, il avait vu son meilleur ami rentré tard hier soir avec un large sourire collé sur sa face de binoclard et se dirigeait directement vers son lit pour s'y effondrait.

-Va te laver, Cornedrue ! Tu pues le sexe à deux kilomètre. S'était alors esclaffait Remus.

-Oh quelle plaie de vivre avec un loup-garou... Avait alors répliqué James faussement exaspéré en se levant pour aller se laver.

C'était peut-être mesquin de sa part mais Sirius était plutôt satisfait de la tête de déterré qu'affichait son meilleur ami, et puis il voulait voler, et il devait arriver tôt pour pouvoir avoir le terrain avant les serpentards. Il en était là de ses réflexion quand il le vit devant lui, aussitôt il attrapa le bras de James pour le forçait à s'arrêter et lui désigna Severus du menton.

-C'est Snape? Il est devenu... Il s'arrêta semblant chercher ses mots.

-Bandant? Suggéra James. Sirius fit « oui » de la tête. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué avant ? Cette fois le signe de tête de Sirius se fit négatif. Et si je te disait que c'est lui que je me suis taper hier soir? Dit-il plus bas.

OOOoooOOO

Voili voilou, la suite arrive enfin j'espère quelle vous « plait » même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose .

Merci à Morfin Gaunt pour sa super review, tu sera je crois ravi d'apprendre que Peter apparaitra plus tard dans la fic.

On m'a plusieurs fois demandé si Sev allait s'en sortir. J'ai envi de vous répondre oui enfin dans une certaine mesure.

Kiss et à Bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Abel Bonnard a dit « C'est toujours un grand trait de médiocrité que de ne pas savoir associé la méfiance et la clairvoyance."_

Severus s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, après une nuit particulièrement reposante, en effet après s'être réveillé à deux reprises, en sueur, en voyant les yeux de Potter au dessus de lui brillant de désir et de cruauté, il s'était résigné à prendre une dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était que de simples cauchemars mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même. La vérité c'est que Potter l'avait bel et bien regardé avec cette expression avant de le...

Bref! Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir recours tous les soirs, en raison de la forte dépendance qu'elle occasionnait mais, pour la première vrai journée de cours il tenait à être en forme.

A présent il prenait sagement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, qui se remplissait peu à peu d'étudiant bruyant mais, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, les yeux plongeait dans son bol de céréales qu'il touillait sans grande conviction. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim, en fait l'idée même de mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche lui donner la nausée.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de lever le regard pour savoir, son sixième sens, la crispation de son corps lui apprit qu'il avait passer la porte, et un éclat de rire confirma ses soupçons. Pas le rire de Potter celui de son siamois, Black. Potter, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur son dos, il sentait son regard le dénuder, se rappelant plutôt qu'imaginant ce que sa robe cachait. Il se força à respirer calmement en s'accrochant au rebord de la table comme à un radeau qui l'empêcherait de se noyer. Des battements d'ailes se firent entendre le regard de Potter se détourna et il se détendit légèrement. Un magnifique grand duc se posa devant lui et lui tendit une lettre, Severus savait a qui il appartenait et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il prit le pli laissant l'oiseau s'envoler vers la volière. Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de décacheté l'enveloppe et de commencé sa lecture.

_Cher Severus _

_Depuis notre soirée d'il y a deux jours, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à toi. Comment m'en vouloir ? Je garde le souvenir impérissable de toi, nu, rampant vers moi pour m'offrir ta bouche si douce, si chaude et humide. Mes mains agrippées à tes cheveux tandis que ta langue entamait une danse si sensuelle et envoutante sur mon gland que j'en aurait presque perdu la tête. _

_Quand j'y repense quel homme cruel tu fais, Severus, de m'avoir ainsi torturer. Tant et si bien que j'ai du m'enfoncer de moi même dans ta gorge. _

_Mais c'est ce que tu attendais n'est ce pas ? _

_Tu as aimé que je sois dur avec toi, pour toi, ta docilité à cet instant ne me permet pas d'en douter. _

_Tu sais Severus, j'ai encore la sensation enivrante de tes lèvres sur ma verge. Et toi sens tu encore le goût de ma vertu sur ta langue ? Si je respirais ta peau sentirait elle encore mon odeur ?_

_Toutes ses questions me torturent, oui tu es un garçon bien cruel Severus. _

_A jamais ton esclave._

_James Potter_

Le bout de parchemin sur lequel s'étendait l'écriture fine et soignée de Potter, pas le gribouillage immonde qu'il griffonnait habituellement, était d'excellente qualité, il en sentait la douceur sous ses doigts crispés. Potter ne cherchait qu'à l'humilier encore plus à travers cette lettre. Severus se leva et sortit rapidement de la grande salle pour aller rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi a avaler ce matin dans les toilettes les plus proches. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il avait envi de hurler de douleur et d'angoisse, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il avait trop peur,trop mal. Les mots de Potter tournait dans sa tête, sentait il encore le goût de sa « vertu » ? Oui sans aucun doute oui il avait beau s'être laver les dents encore et encore il en sentait toujours le goût infâme et acre. Dans sa lettre il se faisait passer pour la victime et lui le bourreau, tout en lui rappelant qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était défendu, à quel point il était lâche et méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il avait eu si peur de la douleur... Non tout ça n'était que des excuses pour justifier la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve et dont il faisait encore preuve. Tout d'un coup, il se releva, il se réajusta devant le miroir, et fort de sa nouvelle résolution, sortit des toilettes en direction du bureau du directeur. En tant que préfet il connaissait le mot de passe de la gargouille et entra après y avoir été invité.

-Ah Severus ! Je suis pressé, est ce urgent ? Cela ne peut il pas attendre ce soir ? Attaqua le directeur cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

-Je suppose que si, monsieur le directeur mais, je crains de ne plus avoir le courage de vous en parler plus tard. Répondit le jeune qui sentait déjà sa volonté flancher.

Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège et porta enfin toute son attention sur son jeune élève, en lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

-Cela concerne James Potter monsieur... commença t-il en se maudissant pour la faiblesse de sa voix.

Le regard du vieil homme se fit plus perçant.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait cette fois ci ? Soupira-t-il en reprenant ses recherches visiblement peu intéressé par le sujet.

Severus s'obligea à calmer sa respiration avant de reprendre.

-Il m'a... Il m'a ….

-Allons mon garçon dépêchez vous je n'ai pas toute la journée ! S'énerva le directeur.

-Il m'a forcer à...

-A quoi ?

-A coucher avec lui. Termina Severus dans un souffle en fixant ses chaussures. Il entendit une chaise racler le sol signe que Dumbledore s'était levé.

-Vous prétendez que monsieur Potter vous a violé ?

Violé, un frisson le parcouru, c'était le terme qu'on utilisé pour le gens comme lui il le savait mais, il avait du mal a s'identifié à l'image qu'il se faisait d'une victime de viol. Déjà il n'était pas une fille et même s'il n'était pas très fort il était loin d'être faible. Et pour finir il ne s'était pas débattu il n'avait pas hurlait, il avait juste subit sans rien dire, et pourtant...

-Oui monsieur. Répondit il après un temps de réflexion.

-Severus, je suis extrêmement déçu par votre attitude. Je sais que vous rêver de faire renvoyer monsieur Potter depuis votre première année, mais de là à inventer de telles fables ! Dois je vous rappeler que le jeune homme que vous accuser sans le moindre scrupule à risqué sa vie pour sauver la votre !

Severus releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le directeur qui prit son expression pour un aveux de sa culpabilité.

-Mais monsieur je ne mens pas... Insista l'élève.

-Il suffit Severus ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot ! Soyez déjà heureux que je ne vous punissent pas pour cela, mais soyez sûr que si je vous prends encore une fois à porter des accusations infondées sur un de vos camarades je ne serais pas aussi clément. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? Questionna le directeur. Vous pouvez sortir. Reprit il après que le jeune homme lui eu fait un signe d'assentiment.

Severus quitta la pièce en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux pour aller en cours de potion pendant lequel il sentit le regard venimeux de Potter pesait lourdement sur lui.

OOOoooOOO

Un chapitre avant noël c'est chouette hein !

Tout d'abord un gros bisou à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même s'il ne laissent pas toujours de reviews je sais que c'est parfois difficile d'exprimer ce que l'on voudrait mais je suis heureuse d'être lue.

J'ai failli couper avant la confrontation avec Dumbledore mais je suis d'humeur généreuse.

Comme je sens que ce chapitre va être controversé je vais éclaircir certains points :

Tout d'abord James n'ai pas devenu totalement fou et il est parfaitement conscient que Sev n'était pas consentant même s'il ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses actes, il sait que ce qu'il fait est mal, et il s'en fou.

Ensuite Dumbledore. On est à la place de Sev dans le chapitre mais Dumbledore ne pense pas à mal il ne crois juste pas son élève, pourquoi ? Il le sous entend dans le chapitre Sev a toujours voulu faire virer James et à souvent exagérer voir même menti sur les actes du griffon ce qui le discrédite totalement au yeux du directeur. En plus pour lui James est fou amoureux de Lily, avec qui il forme un couple à présent, sans parler du fait que Sev a eu le béguin pour elle aussi, il pourrait donc agir par jalousie. Enfin Dumbledore aime beaucoup James est ne peut simplement pas l'imaginer faire une chose pareil.

Vous aller me dire que ses raisons ne sont pas suffisantes et sachant ce que vous savez vous aurez raison mais si le pire ennemi de quelqu'un que vous aimez bien l'accusait d'un tel acte, le croiriez vous ?

morfin gaunt : ce serai bien d'ouvrir un compte pour que je puisse te répondre par MP et que tu n'ai pas à attendre le chapitre suivant. En plus tu peux être directement alerté par mail de quand un chapitre d'une fiction que tu aime est publié, bon j'arrête...

Alors oui James a plus que de l'attirance physique pour Sev j'ai envi de parler d'une sorte de fascination. Quant à Peter c'est un personnage complexe, un traitre... ou pas.

Voilà Bisous à toutes et tous

Joyeux Noël !


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION CHAPITRE VIOLENT

Baruch Spinoza a dit « La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. »

Severus prenait tranquillement sa douche en ce samedi matin. Il avait toujours besoin de se sentir propre à l'extérieur si ce n'était à l'intérieur mais il n'avait plus aussi peur. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait parlé à Potter. Ou peut-être, et cette hypothèse était la plus probable que Potter s'était simplement lassé de lui et était retourné vers la belle Lily, mais au final le pourquoi importait peu à Severus. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que depuis deux semaines le binoclard lui foutait une paix royal, plus de lettres, de petits mots glissaient dans les poches, d'insinuations douteuses, pas même un regard. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Severus se sentait soulagé. La peur n'était pas totalement partit mais il avait l'espoir, l'espoir que peut-être il pourrait oublier tout de cette histoire sordide ou du moins simplement tourné la page et ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus avoir peur et pouvoir vivre sans sursauter à chaque bruit. Il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers son placard pour en sortir une robe. C'était la première fois qu'il en remettait une depuis… « Les évènements de la salle sur demande » comme il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler cette soirée pour ne pas avoir à s'en souvenir vraiment. Il sortit une robe légèrement élimé, il ne pouvait plus remettre celle qu'il avait ce jour-là, trop de souvenirs, trop d'émotions. Il enfila sa tenue et sortie en direction de la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait repris un peu d'appétit depuis trois jours et se nourrissait presque sans se forcer à présent. Il était encore tôt et la grande salle était relativement vide mis à part quelques Serdaigle qui débattaient à leur table d'un sujet totalement indigne d'intérêt du point de vue du Serpentard. Il s'installa à table et sourit en remarquant les petits pains au chocolat, il avait toujours adoré ça. Le chocolat était vraiment quelque chose de magique qui avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. Il mordit dans la gourmandise, et l'espace d'un instant il oublia, il oublia qu'il avait mal et ce que c'était que la peur. Un instant, pas longtemps, à peine le temps d'un battement de cœur, une seconde d'éternité, mais s'était suffisant pour se sentir libre à nouveau, comme cette sensation lui avait manqué… Il trempa ses lèvres dans son café et ferma les yeux pour profiter de son amertume. Quand il les rouvrit il vit un petit phœnix en papier se poser devant lui. Il prit l'oiseau et le déplia consciencieusement retardant le plus longtemps possible sa lecture, tout en sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa son regard sur l'écriture de son bourreau.

Sev,

Rendez-vous après le repas du soir à la salle sur demande.

JP.

Ps : Sais-tu à quel point tu es beau quand tu souris ?

Severus frissonna d'effroi et du se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas céder à la panique, il allait trouver une solution à ce problème après tout Potter n'oserait jamais l'agresser de façon trop visible dans l'école, alors il suffisait qu'il n'y aille pas. Peut-être que Potter se vengerai à sa manière habituel en l'humiliant publiquement, mais ça valait mieux que subir ça encore une fois, tout mais pas ça.

Il passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque pour faire ses recherches sans pour autant réussir à se concentrer, sa pensée retournant irrémédiablement vers le Griffondor, son cœur battant la chamade à chaque fois. A l'heure du repas il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger au cas où il aurait faim bien qu'il doutait de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit avant le lendemain. Puis il alla dans une pièce isolée au tréfonds des cachots, là où personne ne viendrait le trouver et où il pourrait brasser quelques potions sans crainte. Couper les ingrédients, les ajouter à un moment précis, remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans le sens inverse, l'avait toujours calmé au point qu'il en oublie toujours tout autour de lui, et là encore cela marcha. Peu à peu il se détendit, oubliant Potter, la menace qu'il faisait planer en permanence sur lui, oubliant la peur et le désarroi de ces dernières heures s'envolant au rythme des bulles explosant dans le chaudron. Il sourit en versant la potion bleu nuit pailleté d'or dans une petite fiole. Il allait prendre sa baguette pour jeter un sort de nettoyage quand deux larges mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, le figeant dans son mouvement.

-Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous Sev ?

Questionna une voix suave derrière lui. Severus avala difficilement sa salive avant de bégayer.

-Non, je, je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard…

-Mmm, oui tu oublis tout quand tu prépares des potions

Il sentit la joue de Potter se frotter contre son oreille et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je me suis montré un peu trop passionné la première fois mais je ne vais pas commettre la même erreur cette fois-ci, je ne te ferais pas mal. Promit le Griffondor derrière lui.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé. Questionna le Serpentard en glissant doucement sa main dans les replis de sa robe pour y chercher sa baguette.

-C'est grâce à ta dette bien sûr, je sais toujours où tu te trouves. Répondit-il en arrachant la baguette de la main de Severus dans une torsion de son poignet et en la jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Que comptais-tu faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi tendre.

-Je… Rien. Répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible en baissant la tête. James dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque et commença à y déposer une myriade de baiser papillon.

-Mmm, tu sens le citron. Dit James en commençant à déboutonner sa robe pour caresser la peau dénudée.

-S'il te plait James ne fait pas ça. Tenta de le raisonner Severus en se souvenant au dernier moment de la demande du Griffon d'être appelé par son prénom dont il sentit le sourire contre la peau de son cou.

-Pourquoi pas ? Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi Sev… Souffla le sang pur en se plaquant plus étroitement contre le dos du prince, lui faisant sentir à quel point il disait la vérité. Severus étouffa un sanglot en tentant vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante.

-Non, je t'en prie, arrête, je veux pas… Haleta le serpent en sentant sa robe glissait de ses épaules pour tomber à ses pieds, le laissant avec pour tout vêtement un boxer noir.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, c'est bien pour ça que je ne te laisse pas le choix mon cœur. Répliqua calmement le poursuiveur en faisant apparaitre dans un coin de la pièce plusieurs coussins. Il y emmena son ennemi d'enfance et le força à s'y allonger avec un subtil mélange de douceur et de fermeté. Potter s'assit à califourchon sur lui de façon à l'empêcher de s'enfuir pendant qu'il enlevait sa propre robe puis il le vit se baisser pour capturer doucement sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment il mordilla sa lèvre inferieur, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur vite étouffé par la langue de Potter qu'il sentait s'allonger entre ses jambes avec un soupir d'anticipation. Severus tentait toujours de se libérer sans y parvenir, maintenu fermement sans pour autant lui faire mal par le jeune homme bien plus fort au-dessus de lui. Puis il sentit les mains de Potter aller de son torse à ses hanches jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer qu'il agrippa en vue de le faire descendre le long des jambes de Severus avant de se rallonger sur lui pour embrasser l'arête de sa mâchoire en le caressant sensuellement. D'un informulé James fit venir une petite bouteille que Severus soupçonna être du lubrifiant et il se tendit encore plus si possible en le voyant en enduire ses doigts. Puis Potter le regarda dans les yeux et dit doucement.

-Attention ça risque d'être un peu froid.

Avant de glisser un doigt entre les fesses du Serpentard. Severus paniqua et James eu plus de mal à le maintenir en place jusqu'à ce que le doigt entre en lui et qu'il éclate en sanglots ne prenant plus la peine de se défendre. Il sentit alors le doigt fureteur détendre doucement les chairs de son anus en entendant les soupirs d'extase anticipé de Potter devant son étroitesse. Quand Potter jugea qu'il était prêt il ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, le tout avec une patience qu'il ne se savait pas avoir.

Enfin Potter enleva son boxer, recouvrit son sexe de lubrifiant et passa les jambes de Severus au-dessus de ses épaules avant de présenter son sexe à son entrée, Severus en larmes ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Potter émis un sifflement agacé.

-Sev, regardes moi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Severus ne voulait pas, mais qui s'en soucié réellement, alors il obéit il n'avait plus la force ou même le courage de résister, il souleva doucement les paupières pour plonger son regard dans les pupilles dilatées de désir à peine retenu de Potter qui lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant, avant de s'enfonçait doucement en lui.

Potter accélérait progressivement ses aller-retour Severus sentait ses yeux le sondait cherchant visiblement la moindre trace d'inconfort sur son visage puisque à chaque fois qu'il avait mal Potter ralentissait où réajustait sa position jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Etrangement ce n'était pas le sexe de Potter en lui qui le dérangeais le plus, c'était son souffle saccadé, son haleine légèrement mentholé sur son visage le répugnait plus encore que le reste.

Tout à coup Potter se pencha pour l'embrasser et d'un coup de rein plus violent que les autres se déversa en lui étouffant le gémissement de douleur de Severus dans le baiser avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de sa victime.

Après cela il passa quelques minutes encore en lui à le câliner tendrement. Severus n'en pouvait plus il n'avait plus qu'un espoir, qu'il parte au plus vite et le laisse seul avec son mal être.

-Tu es vraiment délicieux, Sev je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me passer de toi un jour.

Déclara Potter en s'étirant avant de se décider à bouger, il se redressa et leur lança un sortilège de nettoyage à tous les deux.

-Ne t'en fait pas tu t'habitueras vite au fait d'être ma pute, je suis même sûr que tu finiras par aimer ça.

OoOoO

J'ai mis TROIS jours à écrire cette horreur, et je suis pas sûre qu'elle fasse ressentir ce que je voulais faire passer.

Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal à la tête.

Bon j'espère que vous apprécierais mes petits lecteurs chéris.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kiss


	7. Chapter 7

Honoré e Balzac a dit « J'ai souvent éprouvé que la solitude est un bien à qui possède une belle âme. »

Severus était installé sur un fauteuil dans un coin de sa salle commune. De là il pouvait voir toutes les aller venue des élèves en levant à peine les yeux de son livre sur les anciens rituels, qu'il ne lisait pourtant pas. Il était trop stressé pour ça, la semaine avait était un véritable calvaire pour lui. Potter ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler sa condition. S'il était trop éloigné de lui il se contentait de lui envoyait des petits mots que Severus gardait religieusement dans la petite boite à bijoux en argent de sa mère. Comme pour se souvenir que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et que même si personne ne la percevait, sa souffrance était bien réelle, peut être qu'un jour il pourrait les jetaient à la face du directeur en même temps que toute sa haine.

De la haine c'était ce qu'il éprouvait pour le vieil homme, plus encore que pour Potter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que le binoclard était un connard et pire encore. Mais Dumbledore était censé protégeait les élèves, il lui avait fait confiance, il s'était mis à nue devant lui et il s'était fait rejeter. Il aurait dû s'en douter, comment un gamin à moitié asocial pourrait être crédible face au grand James Potter. Comment lutter ? Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il prenait encore cette peine. Autant se résigner à obéir à Potter tout de suite peut être qu'il souffrirait moins ainsi, peut être que Potter se lasserait.

Severus eu un frisson de dégout en s'imaginant laisser les mains de Potter vagabonder librement sur son corps, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pourrait jamais accepter ça. Toute la semaine il avait subi ses attouchements à travers ses vêtements, jamais appuyé, toujours légers, pas plus que des frôlements, mais ils rappelaient douloureusement à Severus que Potter pouvait profiter de lui à n'importe quel moment. Severus ne pourrait supporter cela encore longtemps il devait à tout prix trouver une échappatoire.

Il leva les yeux en voyant Lucius s'asseoir à ses côté accompagné de Regulus et Rosier qui s'installèrent dans les fauteuils autour. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son genou.

-Excuses nous Severus mais nous devons parler de la stratégie du prochain match de quidditch au calme. Expliqua le blond.

Severus commença à se redresser pour les laisser discuter tranquillement mais l'étreinte sur son genoux se resserra, l'invitant à rester. Il se tourna vers Lucius, surprit.

-Ne pars pas voyons, tu ne nous dérange absolument pas. Répondit Lucius à sa question muette.

Il débuta ensuite une longue conversation sportive avec ses coéquipiers qui permit à Severus de se détendre. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment mais le son de la voix du blond l'apaisait étrangement, il se sentait moins seul aussi, comme-ci en sa présence rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, même Potter. Cette idée le réchauffa au point de l'en faire rougir comme s'il était auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée. Ce qui, accessoirement était le cas, mais là n'était pas la question.

Il reprit sa lecture plus sereinement alors qu'autour de lui la conversation ce faisait plus passionné et la main de Lucius plus caressante. En effet après être restée immobile un certain temps elle avait commencé à faire des cercles sur son genoux, du bout des doigts, puis, s'enhardissant elle remontait à présent le long de cuisse pour redescendre vers son genoux quand elle en arrivait à la moitié. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les attouchements emplis de sous-entendus que lui imposait Potter, aussi laissa-t-il faire Lucius qui au final n'était pas vraiment entreprenant mais étonnamment doux et réconfortant comme s'il savait que c'est ce dont avait le plus besoin Severus à cet instant.

Potter lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir, il n'irait pas. Potter ne pouvait pas connaitre le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Même si Potter savait qu'il était là il ne pourrait pas entrer c'était peut- être sa planche de salut. Pour un temps, jusqu'à ce que Potter trouve comment le contournait, Severus savait qu'il réussirait, il lui faisait confiance pour ça. Potter était peut-être un salop mais c'était un salop intelligent et plein de ressources. En fait la seule inconnue était le temps que mettrait le Griffon à réussir. Trop peu sans doute, Samedi prochain il l'aurait de nouveau sur le dos, au sens propre. Se dit-t-il avec une pointe d'humour cynique. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment y échapper d'ici là. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire en lisant ce livre sur les Dettes de Sang, mais il était frustré, le grimoire parlait bien du lien se créant entre le sauveur et le sauvé ainsi que la description de la formule qu'avait récité Potter mais l'ouvrage devait être moins complet que celui de Potter car nulle part il n'était fait mention du fait qu'il puisse savoir en permanence ou il se trouvait, Si cela manquait peut être que d'autre éléments tout aussi importants aussi. Il avait besoin de savoir les limites du charme pour pouvoir en déjouer les effets. Et surtout quelles bonnes surprises lui réservait encore la dette. Comment pouvait-il lutter s'il lui manquait la moitié des informations ?

La conversation autour de lui touchait à sa fin, ils avaient dus se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie puisque le ton était passé de sérieux à franchement joyeux. Quelques minutes plus tard il leva les yeux pour voir Regulus et Rosier se lever et les saluer d'un mouvement de tête Lucius et lui avant d'aller rejoindre leur chambre. Severus intriguait se tourna vers le blond qui lui souriait presque gentiment.

-J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas trop dérangé dans ta lecture ? Questionna Lucius visiblement soucieux. Severus avait envie de lui répondre que non, que c'était tout le contraire même, qu'il avait été heureux d'être en leur compagnie, même s'il n'avait pas parlé, parce que l'espace d'un instant il s'était senti moins seul, sa douleur lui avait paru plus supportable. Mais se retient de peur qu'il ne se moque de lui, qu'est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que lui pouvait comprendre à la solitude de n'avoir aucun ami avec qui simplement échanger un sourire. Severus savait que s'était de sa faute, il ne savait pas s'ouvrir aux autres, ça lui donnait l'air hautain et inaccessible malgré lui aux yeux des autres. Il répondit simplement non d'un signe de tête.

Lucius poussa un léger soupir en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour pouvoir ancrer ses yeux dans les siens et reprit d'une voix calme et apaisante.

-Tu n'es pas seul tu sais…

Severus savait qu'il mentait mais il ne put empêcher la douce chaleur qui émana de son cœur de dessiner un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres. Lucius visiblement satisfait se pencha vers lui pour l'embrassait sur la joue, quand il se redressa Severus vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés en regardant son livre. Severus le referma vivement, mais il savait que s'était trop tard Lucius allait se poser des questions, il ne voulait pas ça, il savait qu'il allait encore paraître plus pitoyable, il ne le supporterait pas. Il regarda Lucius ouvrir la bouche pour parler puis la refermer en esquissant un sourire sans joie.

-Bonne nuit Sev.

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la pièce. Severus reprit sa respiration et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Quand il poussa la porte il fut violement tiré vers l'intérieur et atterrit brutalement contre son armoire. Légèrement sonné il releva la tête pour voir son pire cauchemar, furieux, hotter ce qui semblait être une cape d'invisibilité.

OoO

Au départ je comptais faire un seul chapitre de cette scène et de la confrontation avec Potter mais au final J'ai préféré couper là. Pas pour ménager un suspens bidon (puisque tout le monde sais comment va se passait cette confrontation) mais pour avoir une chapitre plus calme, moins violent.

La machine se met en route tout doucement, Severus est loin d'être sauvé pour autant, le plus dur n'est même pas passé mais y a comme une écœurante odeur d'espoir dans l'air.

Rien de sensationnelle je vous l'accorde, mais au point où on en est …

Petite explication sur Lulu. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qui arrive à Sev, ni n'en connait la gravité, il a juste vu qu'à travers son masque le beau serpentard semblait déprimé. C'est normal puisqu'il passe son temps à l'observé. Il sait quelque part que c'est assez grave pour mettre Sev dans cet état là, mais pas à ce point.

Ça vous a peut être choqué qu'il ne pose pas de question à Sev sur sa lecture, c'est un sorcier de sang pur élevé dans les traditions, il sait ce qu'est une dette de sang. Et il prend un peu plus la mesure de la situation. Mais il n'est pas sûr que Sev ait contracté une dette bien que vu la façon dont il a fermé son livre il y a de forte chance et surtout il voit que Sev ne veut pas en parler et il respecte son choix, pas parce qu'il s'en fiche mais parce qu'il ne veut pas le brusquer. Il sait qu'il doit gagner sa confiance.

Petite annonce gaunt morfin a fait des fanarts de ma fic vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Ps : Je poste ce chapitre rapidement parce que je pars quelques jours et que je n'aurais pas pu le publier avant mercredi dans le cas contraire, donc je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews avant mercredi. Que cela ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser…

Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir m'excuser si il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, dans l'urgence je ne me suis peut-être pas suffisamment relue.


	8. Chapter 8

Honoré de Balzac a dit « En se résignant, le malheureux consomme son malheur. »

A peine Severus eut-il esquissé un pas dans sa chambre qu'il fut tiré à l'intérieur par une force invisible et percuta brutalement son armoire. Etourdi par la violence du choc il releva les yeux en direction de l'endroit d'où été venu l'agression. L'air sembla se gondoler et il put voir apparaitre Potter, enlevant posément sa cape d'invisibilité pour la poser calmement sur la chaise. Severus qui pendant ce temps avait retenu sa respiration se recroquevilla contre l'armoire, tachant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter dans une telle colère, ses gestes avaient beau paraitre serein, il avait croisé son regard au moment où il avait enlevé sa cape. Potter avait les yeux noirs de haine, et à présent de profil on pouvait apercevoir une veine qui ressortait contre sa mâchoire tant elle était serrée. La gorge de Severus s'assécha, il n'avait jamais vu Potter dans une telle rage. Potter reporta son attention sur lui, il s'approcha doucement, et observa quelques secondes Severus, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, avant de se pencher pour l'agripper par le col de chemise et le remonter contre l'armoire d'une poigne de fer l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se maintenir à la hauteur que lui imposait la main contre sa gorge. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du Serpentard, ce n'était pas Potter en face de lui, enfin si c'était bien lui mais c'était un Potter qui ne se contrôlait absolument plus. Habituellement Potter ne cherchait pas à le blesser il essayait même de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus confortable possible pour Severus, mais là c'était différent, Potter ne se souciait absolument pas de lui faire mal, peut-être même que c'était ce qu'il voulait au fond. Soudainement il sentit la bouche de Potter s'abattre sur ses lèvres, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Severus, les dents de son agresseur s'attaquèrent sauvagement à sa lèvre inferieur, lui faisant pousser un cri, étouffé par la langue de Potter s'engouffrant dans sa bouche. Frissonnant de répulsion Severus commença à se débattre avec toute l'énergie de son désespoir. Frappant et griffant de toutes ses forces le torse de Potter à travers ses vêtements. Le visage de Potter s'écarta du sien et une gifle magistrale l'envoya au sol avant que Potter l'agrippe et le plaque à nouveau rudement contre le meuble.

-Sev, c'est un conseil que je te donne. Ne m'énerve pas ! Susurra Potter d'un ton dangereusement calme, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois Severus se laissa faire, ça ne servait vraiment à rien de résister, à part à souffrir davantage. Il sentit les larmes mouiller ses joues alors qu'il répondait tant bien que mal au baiser pour tenter d'apaiser Potter. Il rouvrit les yeux quand James s'écarta pour voir son poing serré s'approcher rapidement de son visage, il se contracta en prévision de la douleur occasionné par un coup qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de quoi le poing de Potter traversa le panneau de bois à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

-Arrête de pleurer comme une vierge effarouchée pour un petit bisou de rien du tout. Je t'ai vu te laisser tripoter comme une pute par l'autre blondasse. Tu étais moins prude à ce moment-là Sev. Hurla Potter en le balançant sur le lit. D'un coup de baguette Severus se retrouva complètement nu et James lui attrapa le poignet pour lui tordre le bras et le mettre dans la position de la levrette. Severus en larme, maintenu dans cette position humiliante entendait Potter s'agiter derrière lui il distingua nettement le bruit que fit le zip de la fermeture éclair du jeans quand elle fut baissé. Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit le sexe en érection de Potter contre son anus poussant pour en forcer l'entrée. Quand il y parvint Severus cria de douleur en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux draps du lit de sa main libre. Loin de s'attendrir devant sa souffrance James commença à la pilonner cruellement tandis que Severus alternait entre les hoquets de douleur et les suppliques pour qu'il arrête.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as mal ! Boucles d'or n'est pas bien monté ? Ricana Potter derrière lui avant de reprendre âprement. J'espère qu'il a bien profité de toi parce que c'était la dernière fois ! Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi Sev mets-toi bien ça dans le crane parce que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Pitié ! Arrête ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec Malfoy je te le jure ! Pitié… Psalmodiait Severus tremblant de peur autant que d'horreur.

-A partir de maintenant jures moi que tu ne résisteras plus jamais. Dis que tu es à moi. Ordonna Potter.

-D'accord je te le jure James, je suis rien qu'à toi promis, s'il te plait arrête de me faire mal.

Dans un dernier coup de reins Potter jouis en lui avant de s'effondrer sur son amant forcé puis de rouler sur le côté en le gardant dans ses bras.

-Chuut… C'est fini mon beau, calme toi. Je ne te ferais plus mal. Chut c'est tout. Ca va aller. Récitait Potter en le couvrant de baiser sur l'épaule et en lui caressant les cheveux, Severus qui n'avait plus la force de résistait ni même d'être dégouter se laissa aller dans ses bras. Potter avait beau être un salop il savait être étrangement tendre dans ces moments-là.

-Je déteste te voir dans cet état-là, ne m'oblige plus à te faire du mal, accepte ton sort Severus, tu verras que ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Tu ne me feras plus mal ? demanda timidement Severus.

-Non pas si tu es obéissant. Je n'aime pas te blesser mon beau. Répondit Potter avec un sourire en resserrant son étreinte sur sa victime qui ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, épuisé.

OoO

Severus se réveilla en sentant un doigt tracer doucement des cercles sur son ventre, autour de son nombril et un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Le corps nu calé contre son dos était bien trop musclé pour appartenir à une femme et si ce détail n'avait pas suffi à le convaincre qu'il avait affaire à un homme le sexe en érection logé entre ses fesses aurait effacé ses derniers doutes.

Potter n'était pas parti après sa séance de torture de la veille. Le corps de Severus se contracta et il ferma très fort les yeux en espérant se rendormir et que son cauchemar soit partit à son réveil. Il entendit un rire léger s'élever dans la pièce.

-Tu joues très mal la comédie Sev. Retournes toi, viens dans mes bras. Chuchota le griffon.

-Tu compte recommencer me résister ? La petite leçon d'hier ne t'as pas suffi Sev ? Reprit James d'un ton ennuyé où l'on pouvait discerner une pointe d'agacement en ne voyant pas sa victime bouger.

-Non, non c'est juste que le matin j'ai du mal à émergé. Répondit rapidement Severus en se retournant dans les bras de son ennemi avant de niché son front dans le creux de sa nuque et de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. L'une des mains de Potter glissa dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre frôlait son dos jusqu'à sa fesse qu'elle agrippa sauvagement.

-T'inquiètes mon beau, je me charge de te réveiller.

Severus ne répondit pas trop occupé à ne pas céder à la panique et Potter ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisque ses caresses se firent rapidement plus précises et exigeantes. A présent un doigt titiller son intimité douloureuse du traitement qu'elle avait subi la veille. Potter le fit basculer sous lui et il sentit la peur le submergé.

-A-attend s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ! L'aboiement de Potter le fit sursauter.

-Tu vas me faire mal, même si tu y va doucement. Chuchota Severus effrayé.

-Alors je devrais m'abstenir peut-être… demanda James d'une voix dangereusement calme. Severus releva les yeux vers lui pour confirmer ses soupçons. Potter était hors de lui mais se contrôlait encore un minimum.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je me disais juste que si j'étais au-dessus ce serai moins dur. Reprit précipitamment Severus en détournant la tête. Potter lui attrapa le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien, et il put voir son expression passé de colérique à pensive puis joyeuse.

-Hum, oui je pense pouvoir t'accorder ça. Dit-il alors en se retournant sur le dos. Severus après un moment d'hésitation vint s'asseoir sur lui. Il essaya d'enfoncer doucement le sexe de Potter en lui malgré l'intense douleur, il se mordit la lèvre inferieur et s'empala encore de quelques millimètres avant que la souffrance ne le submerge. Il sentit alors Potter l'attraper par les hanches et le soulever en douceur pour se retirer.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas Sev, la chevauchée fantastique sera pour une autre fois, allonge toi sur le ventre, je m'occupe de tout. Je serais doux. Entendit-il promettre pendant que Potter le guider pour qu'il se mette dans la position demandée. Potter le prépara un long moment avant d'estimer qu'il était prêt à le recevoir, et là encore il fut très prévenant, si bien que Severus commença à se détendre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si horrible après tout, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se laisser faire et d'obéir à Potter pour ne plus avoir mal, du moins physiquement…

OOOoooOOO

Oui je sais que vous l'avez attendu longtemps, en fait la première partie était prête depuis un moment mais j'ai eu du mal avec la seconde.

Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus violent de tous (je parle de violence physique…) Il y en aura d'autre mais je pense que celui-là restera le pire ou au moins dans le top trois.

Je crois que ce chapitre et aussi plus long que les autres mais c'est un peu normal il s'y passe quand même pas mal de chose.

Bonne lecture j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Victor Hugo a dit« Il y a des gens qui observent les règles de l'honneur, comme on observe les étoiles, de très loin. »

Sirius se retourna encore dans son lit, il ne parvenait plus a dormir, ces derniers temps, ses rêves étaient hantés de ce qu'il ferait à Severus quand il serait à sa merci. Il l'imaginait sans peine le plaisir qu'il prendrait à le voir se tordre sous lui, et il n'en était que plus frustré. Il déglutie, sa gorge était sèche, il se leva sans bruit pour boire un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint vers son lit ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre sur la table de nuit de James, un livre ou plutôt un carnet, il voyait chaque dimanche son ami en noircir les pages, il était sûr qu'il parlait de Severus dedans, il voulait savoir où il en était avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il questionnait James à ce sujet ce dernier détournait habillement la conversation, évitant de lui répondre, ou lui lançait un sourire énigmatique avant de partir. Son plan n'avait il pas marché ? Ou James avait il changé d'avis et ne comptait il plus lui offrir le beau serpent ? Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion et depuis plus de nouvelle. Sa décision fut prise aussitôt, peu lui importait de violer l'intimité de son meilleur ami en lisant son journal intime. D'un geste autoritaire il attrapa le carnet et alla s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre afin de pouvoir le lire à la lueur de la lune.

Il ouvrit le cahier pour découvrir que chacune des pages était blanches.

Bien sûr James n'aurait pas risqué que n'importe qui puisse découvrir ses petits secrets, surtout que le connaissant ce livre ne devait pas parler du temps qu'il avait fait lors de leur dernier match de Quidditch sauf si bien sur cela avait eu une quelconque influence sur sa vie sexuelle.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise » Récita-t-il tout bas avec un mouvement de baguette. Il feuilleta à nouveau le carnet toujours vierge. Sirius soupira il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça marche mais il aurait préférait ne pas avoir a ce creuser la tête si tôt dans la matinée. Connaissant James cela devait être quelque chose de facile à retenir, et sûrement un jeux de mot, sans aucun doute lui avait-il dit au moins une fois d'ailleurs, comme pour le narguer, James était un joueur. Il repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à la rentrée, la première fois qu'il avait remarqué que Severus était loin d'être aussi repoussant que dans ses souvenirs.

OoO

Flash-back

OoO

-Tu... Tu te l'ai taper ? Hier soir ! Répéta Sirius incrédule mangeant toujours des yeux la fine silhouette du Slytherin.

-Oui ! Reprit James avec un sourire triomphant.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour le convaincre ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Comment ça tu ne me trouve pas assez bien pour lui peut être ? Ironisa James

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Avec toutes les crasses qu'on lui a faite t'as du lui mettre de sacré arguments sous le nez... Alors ? S'impatienta Sirius .

-Disons que techniquement je ne lui ai pas vraiment laisser le choix. Sirius haussa les sourcils. Cela te choque ? Reprit James .

Sirius prit le temps s'humecter les lèvres avant de répondre.

-Non, pour le coups je t'envie.

-T'en fais pas, t'es mon frère, je te le prêterais volontiers dès que j'aurais fait de lui ma petite... »

OoO

Fin du Flash-back

OoO

-Merde ! Pesta doucement Sirius, quel était le terme qu'il avait employé déjà ? A ce moment son esprit avait bloquer sur la chute de rein de Severus s'assaillant beaucoup trop précautionneusement

pour être naturel, James était une brute. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, il était sûr d'avoir entendu le mot utilisé par James à ce moment là. C'était un jeu de mot avec le nom de la maison de Severus.

Slytherin... Slytherin... Slytherin …

Tout à coup ses yeux s'agrandirent de clairvoyance.

« Slaverin ! » dit-il.

Aussitôt la page sur laquelle était ouvert le journal se noircit de l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

Il était encore très tôt, il prit donc le temps de lire tranquillement en commençant par la première page qui datait du :

_Vendredi 2 septembre 1977_

(Sirius se rappelais que c'était ce jour là, dans le train, qu'il avait vu James écrire là dedans pour la première fois, juste après être revenu des toilettes.)

_Si je commence ce journal c'est que j'aurais sans doute besoin de lui pour être lucide sur les événements à venir, ou pas, reste à savoir si la formule que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de mon père va marcher et de quelle façon ! _

_Une formule que seul les sangs pur peuvent utiliser d'après le livre, quelle blague ! Tous les sangs pur savent que cela n'existe pas et que ce n'est écrit que pour dissuader les sangs de bourbe de les utiliser à nos dépend, parce que tout le monde sait qu'il y a un code de l'honneur entre sang pur. Cela signifie que ce doit être un sort d'une redoutable efficacité je me demande quel effet il aura sur le charmant petit serpent, ce traînera-t-il à mes pieds ? Je boue littéralement d'impatience. Tant d'arrogance dans un corps aussi faible ! Il serait temps de le remettre à sa place. Allongé sur un lit, cuisse largement écartées. Je suis sûr que Sirius serait d'accord avec moi s'il ouvrait les yeux..._

_Mais parlons plutôt des événement de la matinée. Sev est presque arrivé en retard pour prendre le train, je l'ai vu chercher une cabine libre et j'ai décidé d'aller gentiment aux nouvelles. Je ne voulait pas que cela dégénèrent en bagarre avec Sirius (si seulement il pouvait ouvrir les yeux ! ) Alors j'ai prétexté un besoin urgent pour le rejoindre dans le couloir. Notre échange fut bref, quelques piques lancées par chacun au visage de l'autre, rien de mémorable. J'en ai profité pour lui glissé une invitation à me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande pour parler de sa dette de sang. Advienne que pourra !_

(Sirius sauta le passage ou James parlais de son altercation avec Severus et de la discussion qu'il avait eu après, et alla directement au passage d'après. Sur la page de gauche il y avait un croquis animé magnifiquement bien réalisé de Severus allongé au sol sur le ventre le visage en larmes et suppliant tourné sans doute vers une personne qui le surplombait. Sirius n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique. )

_Samedi 3 septembre 1977_

_Il est venu je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, j'imaginais que cela serait plus difficile de l'attirer dans mon piège . Mais il avait dù passer une bonne journée et avait sans doute voulu bien la finir en m'abreuvant de sarcasmes car il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres quand il est entré. _

_..._

_Quel joie cela a été pour moi de voir son visage s'illuminer d'espoir au moment ou je lui ai dit que je pouvait le libérer de sa dette avant de détruire ce bonheur fugace que j'avais moi-même fait naître en lui !_

_..._

_Comme je l'avais prévu il a refusé ma généreuse proposition de me rembourser sa dette en nature..._

_..._

_Les effets du sort sont vraiment trop violent, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, en une fraction de seconde, il s'est effondré comme à l'agonie, j'aurais presque pu avoir pitié pour lui. Mais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse à cet instant précis m'aurait fait perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux. Ils faut qu'il sache que je n'hésiterait pas à réutiliser ce sort si nécessaire bien que je préférerais l'éviter au maximum, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement de torturer mes amants. _

_..._

_En tout cas le sort à bien fait son travail, je n'avait encore jamais connu de bouche plus docile que la sienne à cet instant, de quoi rendre fou le plus éclairé des saints, et je suis loin d'en être un. _

_..._

_Je n'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi il avait tenté de se refuser à moi, dans mon esprit il était clair connaissant Malfoy qu'un si beau garçon n'était plus pur_ (Crétin pensa Sirius). _Je n'ai compris qu'en le pénétrant mon erreur, le mal était fait. J'aurais peut être du écouter sa phrase jusqu'au bout pour finir._

_Peu importe je lui laisserai un peu de temps pour ce remettre avant notre prochaine séance. _

(L'aube commençait a se levait aussi Sirius décida-t-il abréger sa lecture. Il sauta les pages suivantes jusqu'à la dernière. Le croquis sur la gauche représentait Severus à quatre pattes sur le lit le poignet méchamment tordu par une main ferme qui le maintenait dans la position souhaité. Si Sirius avait trouvé le premier dessin érotique celui-ci le surpasser largement. Qui aurait pu croire que la souffrance pouvait magnifier autant la beauté ?)

_Samedi 1 octobre 1977_

_Quand je suis entré dans la salle commune des serpents aidé de ma fidèle cape d'invisibilité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses se passent ainsi, aussi brutalement. Je voulais juste montré à mon petit esclave qu'il n'avait nul part où se cacher et que jamais il ne pourrait m'échapper, la routine quoi ! _

_Mais voilà que je découvre Malfoy en train d'allègrement tripoter la cuisse de mon jouet, sans mon autorisation, qu'il n'aurait pas eu soit dit en passant. Je suis aller dans la chambre de mon beau prisonnier et j'ai attendu qu'il se pointe en rongeant mon frein, cette attente à au moins était bénéfique du point de vue ou elle m'a permis de clarifié un peu mon esprit et de ne pas réutilisé le sort sur lui avant de lui demander une chose impossible à réalisé afin qu'il subisse à nouveau la torture. _

_Je l'ai toutefois punis sévèrement pour sa désobéissance implicite._

_Au final cette situation était en quelque sorte un mal pour un bien, puisque qu'elle m'a permis d'accélérer le processus d'asservissement de Severus. Il sera prêt pour Sirius samedi prochain._

Sirius eut a peine le temps de lire les derniers mots que le carnet lui fut arraché des mains .

James émit un claquement de langue en voyant la page où il était.

-Je suppose que ma surprise tombe à l'eau.

Sirius releva doucement ses yeux émerveillé vers lui, aussi James eut du mal a retenir un sourire attendrit.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. confirma James. Ce soir, toute la nuit si tu veux.

Sirius se leva pour serrait son ami dans ses bras.

-Ne crois pas pour autant que tu es pardonné d'avoir lu mon journal. Répliqua James d'un ton bourru.

Sirius fit une petite moue suppliante.

-Mais tu ne voulais rien me dire aussi !

OoO

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé Sirius accompagné de James se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Pendant toute la journée Sirius n'avait pas pu empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur le corps fragile du Serpentard chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Jamais il n'avait trouvé l'attente aussi longue.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Severus était déjà là, face à la fenêtre contemplant le paysage. En entendant la porte se refermer il se retourna pour leur faire face. Et Sirius pu nettement voir un frisson le parcourir quand il posa les yeux sur lui.

OOOoooOOO

Ah enfin fini !

Quel chapitre dur a écrire je vous jure !

Ce n'est certes pas parce qu'il est violent, puisqu'il ne l'est pas mais franchement il ne s'y passe pas grand chose bien qu'il soit nécessaire à plusieurs titre.

Franchement me mettre à la place de James pour écrire son journal Beurk !

Bon inutile de vous détaillé ce qui va ce passer entre Severus et Sirius vous en avez tous une petite idée je suppose ? Non ?

A bientôt pour la suite mes chouchoux !


	10. Chapter 10

Roger Bussy-Rabutin a dit : « Que les apparences soient belles car on ne juge que par elles. »

OoO

Severus entra la salle sur demande, il était en avance, pas qu'il fut pressé de retrouver James mais il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le contrarier à nouveau. Il avança vers l'une des deux immenses fenêtres et observa le parc à travers les voilages. Le temps était pluvieux, comme son humeur, aussi personne ne trainait dehors, les gouttes d'eaux fouettant violement la vitre le réconfortaient quelque peu. Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être à l'abri et au chaud.

On lui avait dit un jour que la liberté c'est de pouvoir choisir ses chaînes, il n'avait pas décidé des siennes, elles s'étaient imposées d'elles même, mais peut être que ce n'était pas si terrible au final, après tout Potter ne semblait pas vraiment aimé lui faire mal. Bien sûr il l'avait un peu secoué la dernière fois, mais il aurait pu sans peine faire bien pire. Severus eut un frisson en repensant à leur première nuit, le sort, la douleur, Potter ne l'avait plus utilisé sur lui depuis, ni même menacé de le faire. Il faisait presque noir à présent, le soir tombait vite à cette époque de l'année, ça aussi c'était réconfortant, il adorait l'obscurité, il s'y sentait bien, protégé.

Il entendi_t _la porte s'ouvrir et la lumière inonda la pièce, il cligna des yeux pour s'habitué à la luminosité soudaine et se tourna vers la porte alors qu'une seconde personne la passait.

Sirius Black.

Que faisait-il là ?

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Potter qui répondit par un sourire ironique. Un frisson lui traversa le corps quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Black. Il avait peur de trop bien comprendre la situation. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Potter s'approcher de lui puis lui prendre le menton pour attirer toute son attention sur lui tandis que du coin de l'œil il vit Sirius se diriger vers la cheminée.

-Tu te demandes ce que Sirius fait ici ? Demanda Potter que la situation semblait faire jubiler.- Il est là pour jouer avec toi, à partir de maintenant je veux que tu lui obéisses comme à moi. Enchaina-t-il en embrassant l'arrête de sa mâchoire. -C'est un peu normal après tout sans lui tu n'aurais jamais été à moi, il a droit à sa part du gâteau…Les lèvres de Potter passèrent sur le coin de sa bouche avant de se reculer.

-Dis-moi Severus ça te fait quoi de devoir obéir à celui qui t'as mis dans cette situation ?

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé derrière lui.

-James, laisse nous maintenant s'il te plait. Entendit-il dire Black d'un ton calme.

-Bien entendu. répondit James dans un sourire avant de se pencher sur Severus pour lui arracher un baisé passionné après quoi il releva la tête vers Sirius en se léchant les lèvres comme pour profiter encore du gout de Severus.

-Amuses toi bien frangin. Déclarât-il avant de partir.

Severus se concentra sur sa respiration, ce n'était pas possible, Black n'allait pas abuser de lui il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce type le considérait comme un moins que rien il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir envie de lui de toute façon. Le grand, le beau Sirius Black, pouvait avoir n'importe qui alors pourquoi ?

Il se tourna doucement vers lui et le vis de dos les mains tendues vers le feu de cheminée.

C'était sa chance. Très délicatement Severus s'approcha de la porte pour tenter un repli stratégique vers son dortoir. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée il sentit le sol glissé sous ses pieds alors qu'une corde invisible le maintenait en l'air par la cheville sous l'effet d'un sort qu'il avait lui-même inventé en cinquième année : « levicorpus ». Sirius se retourna dans un soupir, alla ramasser la baguette de Severus qui était tombé de sa poche puis il se dirigea vers la table de chevet près du lit et l'y enferma d'un sort puissant. Tout à coup Severus se sentit tomber et poussa un petit cri en s'attendant à heurter durement le sol au lieu de quoi il fut accueilli par un immense coussin doux et moelleux. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour se retrouver juste en face de Sirius qui l'attrapa par la taille afin de le coller contre lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de t'enfuir, tu sais ? James ne serais pas content et t'en ferais payer le prix. Quant à moi il n'aura pas assez d'une vie pour se moquer. Il avait dit ça d'une voix si suave que Severus en frissonna.

-Tu ne veux pas faire ça Black alors pourquoi ne pas juste me laisser partir… Tenta Severus

-Oh si, je le veux ! Et je préfère que mes amants m'appellent Sirius. Répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque avant de s'attaquer à son cou, le couvrant de milles baisers en faisant reculer un Severus tremblant vers le lit. Severus sentit les mains expertes le déshabiller délicatement, comme on ouvre l'emballage d'un cadeau que l'on sait précieux, embrassant avec ferveur chaque partie de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient découvertes. Quand il dévoila le premier téton de Severus, Sirius releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire avant de plonger pour l'embrasser et le sucer avec tant de douceur et de dextérité que Severus ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres. Il sentait la chaleur montait en lui si bien qu'il avait du mal à garder la tête sur les épaules et se souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas ça, pas comme ça. Sirius était tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêver d'être beau, athlétique, charismatique, riche et de surcroit venant d'une famille de sang pur respectée, il avait déjà absolument tout alors pourquoi vouloir en plus lui prendre le peu qu'il avait lui ? Son corps. Il avait tant rêvé que ce garçon le vois autrement, se mette à l'apprécier et lui fasse le même sourire que celui qu'il venait de lui lançait, mais pas comme ça. C'était trop horrible.

Avec une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas lui-même d'avoir Severus repoussa violement Sirius de sur lui et tenta de fuir. Sirius plus rapide, dans un déplacement félin, le cloua au lit, sous lui. Severus prit de panique commença à s'agiter sous lui.

-Non, s'il te plait, arrête ! Je veux pas !

-Ta bouche dit non, mais tout ton corps me supplie de ne pas écouter le moindre de ses traitres mots. Répliqua Sirius en caressant le début d'érection de Severus à travers son jeans.

-James est un crétin, je sais qu'il ne t'a pas habitué à éprouver du plaisir, mais je suis différent. Je veux être le premier à qui tu te donneras complétement, et pour ça crois-moi je vais prendre tout mon temps. Lui susurra Sirius avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec douceur l'empêchant ainsi de protester tandis que sa main s'insinuer dans la ceinture de son jeans pour le caresser.

Severus sentait son corps s'électrifier, des gémissements, que les baisers de Sirius ne tentaient aucunement d'étouffer, s'échapper régulièrement de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se tordait sous Sirius pour accentuer une caresse que ce dernier s'évertuer à rendre insupportable.

-Si-Sirius… Implora Severus d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus…

Avec un sourire satisfait Sirius se redressa et d'un geste fluide retira à Severus son jeans ainsi que son boxer. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce corps offert et baissa la tête pour embrasser son nombril puis la peau fine de son bas ventre le faisant ainsi frissonner d'anticipation. Arrivé à hauteur de son sexe il sentit Sirius prendre délicatement ses testicules dans une main tandis qu'avec sa langue il taquinait le bout de son gland. La respiration de Severus se fit courte en sentant son sexe s'enfoncer, avec une lenteur insolente, entre les lèvres de Sirius. Severus se sentait aspiré dans un monde de délices si bien qu'il ne sentit le premier doigt de Sirius en lui que quand ce dernier toucha sa prostate, dans un réflexe son corps se cambra violement ce qui eut pour effet de l'enfoncer profondément dans la bouche de Sirius qui le va les yeux vers lui avec un sourire vainqueur. Il sentit un second doigt entrer en lui puis un troisième mais ils ne touchèrent plus sa prostate s'occupant plutôt de le préparer en vue d'une pénétration que Severus savait imminente. En effet quelques instant plus tard Sirius vint se placer au-dessus de lui, caressant toujours d'une manière presque douloureusement exquise sa verge d'une main agile.

-Dis-moi que t'as envie de moi Sev. Demande-moi de te prendre. Je veux t'entendre me supplier Ordonna Sirius d'une voix suave.

La tête de Severus s'agita de chaque côté sur l'oreiller pour signaler son refus, la main sur son sexe se fit plus douce, tellement que Severus devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

-Sirius… Entama Severus les yeux emplit de larmes de plaisir.

-Dis-le.

-J'ai…J'ai envie de toi… S'il te plait…

Satisfait Sirius lui répondit d'un grand sourire en lui plaçant les jambes sur ses épaules avant de commencer à le pénétrer en douceur. Une fois totalement enfoncé en lui il lui laissa quelques secondes afin qu'il s'habitue à sa taille avant de commencer à bouger doucement en lui, ajustant à chaque coups sa position jusqu'à ce qu'il tape enfin sa prostate il prit alors un rythme plus soutenu tandis qu'il embrassait chaque partie du corps de Severus passant à porter de ses lèvres. Severus lui ne se rendait plus compte de rien la totalité de son corps était comme électrifié, répondant d'instinct à celui de Sirius. La main de ce dernier avait pris la même cadence que ses coups de reins sur le sexe de Severus si bien que rapidement il sentit son corps se tendre comme il jouissait pour la première fois entre les mains d'un autre.

Sirius accéléra alors encore son propre rythme et posa son front contre celui Severus. Son souffle court balayait d'une haleine chaude et sucrée son visage et c'est les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Severus que Sirius jouit avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

Quelques instants plus tard Severus le sentit rigoler dans son cou.

-Exquise créature, crois bien que si j'avais su plus tôt ce que tu cachais sous ses robes informes j'aurais été plus sympa avec toi. Dit-il en se redressant et en commençant à se rhabiller. -Enfin un peu, sais-tu à quel point tu es beau quand tu jouis ? Sans doute que non James est franchement un crétin. Mais il a raison sur un point tu as un corps fait pour être baiser, tu devrais t'en servir…D'un mouvement souple de poignet il ouvrit le tiroir refermant sa baguette et quitta la chambre laissant Severus se recroqueviller sur le lit.

OOOoooOOO

Voilà encore un chapitre compliqué à écrire mais légèrement plus agréable que les autres.

Bon ça reste odieux mais étrangement assez doux du moins de mon point de vue, je veux bien connaitre le vôtre sur ce sujet.

J'ai fait des Fanarts de certains de mes personnages, comme j'ai pas de scanner je les ai simplement pris en photo donc le rendu est pas super mais je tenais à vous les faire partager alors je les ai mis à cette adresse :

http_:/_/_chibi_-alchemist92_._devian_tart_._com/

Enlevez tous les _

Sur deviantart sous le pseudo de chibi-alchemist92.

Sinon Morfin a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me faire de nouveaux dessin vous trouverai les liens sur son profil étant donné que j'ai pas trouvé comment on met des liens ici. (Severus : Dis plutôt que t'as pas cherché !)

Quoiqu'il en soit si quelqu'un veut bien m'explique simplement comment on fait je suis preneuse…

Libre à vous d'aller voir ces dessins ou pas…

Sinon merci et à bientôt pour la suite.


	11. Chapter 11

Horace a dit « La résignation allège tous les maux sans remède. »

Severus observait depuis son lit la neige tomber à gros flocons par la fenêtre. Le 22 non, le 23 octobre 1977 depuis 3 minutes, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour une première neige, habituellement à cette époque de l'année, une semaine avant halloween, il pleuvait à torrent mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence il neigeait déjà. Il restait là allonger sur le dos sans bougeait, son visage seul tournait vers la vitre exprimait par intermittence un signe de vie en un clignement de cils, ainsi que le haussement des draps dû à une respiration calme. Tout le reste était figeait. Potter l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa chambre ce soir, Il en bénissait la pleine lune, celle-là même qui par un affreux concours de circonstance l'avait condamnée, le sauvait ce soir, pour un temps. Severus soupira, Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de ce temps si précieux, il voulait en savourer chaque secondes, pendant les deux prochains jours il n'aurait rien à craindre de Potter ou de Black, trop occupé à soulager leur ami de ses souffrances… Quelle bonne blague, comme si ces deux-là avaient une quelconque idée de la signification du mot compassion. Mais il n'allait pas certainement pas s'en plaindre, cela remettait toutefois en question son choix d'étude pour sa thèse, Lupin libre, pourrait-il encore aspirer à d'autres moments de paix ? James quand il était encore le seul était supportable, enfin non mais … Mais depuis qu'il avait invité Sirius à se joindre à eux c'était pire. Black « l'invitait » à le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande au moins trop nuit par semaine en plus des samedis avec Potter. Enfin ces samedis soir passé avec James n'était pas si terrible, il se contentait juste de le laissé faire ce qu'il voulait et d'attendre que ça se passe, ce n'était ni douloureux ni même inconfortable d'une quelconque manière si on oubliait le côté humiliant de la situation et la présence de Potter lui-même. Non les nuits avec Black était bien pire chaque fois il tentait de résister mais chaque fois il finissait par se rendre, Black jouait de son corps comme un virtuose de son violon, et son corps répondait, chantait sous les doigts habile de l'artiste. Chaque fois bien plus que son corps c'était son âme qu'il livrait sans jamais rien pouvoir y changer. Une mauvaise adaptation du supplice de Prométhée qui, enchainé au mont Caucase était condamné à voir un aigle venir lui dévorer le foie tous les jours, ce n'était pas son foie mais bien son cœur qui était régulièrement jeté en pâture aux crocs d'un chien affamé sans espoir de pouvoir y échapper, sauf pendant ces trois nuits par mois ou la lune était pleine et pendant lesquels ses tourmenteurs étaient bien trop fatigués pour s'occuper de lui. Il repensa aux longues heures passé sur son projet, cette idée étaient vraiment bonne mais comment imaginer abandonner ce répits. Négocier avec Potter la formule pour aider son ami à gérer la malédiction qui le rongeait, il l'aurait tenté s'il n'avait pas était sûr de la réaction de son ennemi, au fil de leur rendez-vous il lui avait bien fait comprendre que jamais il ne le laisserait lui échapper, alors par générosité plutôt que par gratitude Potter lui accorderait une trêve de d'un mois peut-être deux, et après ? Enfin il pouvait toujours choisir un autre projet, moins ambitieux et renoncer à celui-ci, renoncer à ses rêves, renoncer à sa vie, et accepter de n'être que ce qu'on voudra qu'il soit, renoncer à rêver qu'il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'important, reconnu par ces pairs, ou simplement quelqu'un de vivant .

OOOoooOOO

Inutile de râler je sais que c'est indécemment court, mais nécessaire !

Je vais tacher d'écrire rapidement le suivant pour me rattraper, avec Lulu qui prend les choses en mains … Enfin je n'en dirais pas plus…

Je déteste les chapitres de transition j'ai honte de poster un truc aussi court mais bon, j'ai pleins de choses à mettre dans le prochain chapitre et je me servirait de quelques infos de celui-ci donc je suis bien obliger de le poster.

A très bientôt pour la suite.


	12. Chapter 12

Georges-Louis Leclerc de Buffon a dit : « Il semble que de tout temps l'homme ait fait moins de réflexion sur le bien que de recherches pour le mal. »

OoO

Lucius releva la tête de son bol avec un sourire satisfait, le petit déjeuné était sans doute son moment préféré de la journée, quand les volutes de fumée de son chocolat chaud le faisaient émerger du brouillard matinal avec une douceur presque indécente. Son regard balaya la table et se fixa sur une ombre, ce n'était guère plus que ça, Severus n'avait jamais était quelqu'un de très expansif, plutôt solitaire et renfermé, une personne à part, mais là… Là c'était plus que ça, depuis la rentrée le beau brun c'était replié sur lui-même, sa fierté mise au placard, même les Gryffondors avaient dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'ils avaient cessé de l'importuner. Quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre à terre quelqu'un d'aussi fier ?

Il sursauta en sentant un pouce passait le long de sa lèvre supérieur et reporta son attention sur Regulus qui était à présent en train de sucer ce même doigt avec une expression de pure luxure, son cerveau eut un blanc et il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son futur cousin par alliance avec ce ton moqueur qui le caractérisait tant.

- Lucius, la moustache, ce n'est vraiment pas sexy sur toi.

Lucius prit précipitamment son mouchoir en soie brodé à ses initiales et s'essuya la bouche sans ménagement, il détestait être la victime des railleries de ce morveux pervers. Il lui ferait payait ce soir et au vu du regard qu'il lui lancé Black le savait et cette perspective le réjouissait. Il contint dignement sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire ravaler son sourire à Regulus et se leva pour se diriger vers la classe du professeur Slughorn. Il allait pour s'assoir à sa place habituelle au second rang quand le professeur l'interpella.

-Mon chère Lucius je crains de ne pouvoir vous laisser votre place habituelle, ayant constaté un fort décalage entre le niveau des élèves j'ai décidé de changer la configuration de la classe, vous serez donc au cinquième rang avec Mr Rosier, j'espère que cela ne vous ennuis pas Lucius…

-Bien sûr que non professeur. Répondit avec la politesse excessive qu'affectionnait tant son professeur préféré, avant de se diriger vers son nouveau bureau et de sortir ses affaires pendant que le reste des élèves se plaçait à leur tour à leur nouvelle place respective. Si l'idée de se plaindre l'avait effleuré au départ il y renonça vite en remarquant que Severus était placé juste devant lui et qu'il avait de ce fait une vue imprenable sur sa magnifique chute de reins. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant sa crispation au moment où ses fesses rencontrèrent le bois dur de son tabouret, mais le cours débutant, il ne s'y attarda pas.

Cela faisait cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes que le cours avait commençait et il s'ennuyait déjà Slughorg semblait avoir décider de reprendre les notions de base de troisième année pour une poignée de Gryffondors abrutis dont il doutait qu'il sache faire eux même leur lacets. Il soupira et feignit un intérêt pour le cours tandis qu'il laissait son esprit s'évader vers d'autres rivages pas si lointain. Severus de dos semblait s'ennuyait autant que lui, il compulsait distraitement son livre en y ajoutant des annotations. On ne voyait rien de sa peau mis à part un bout de sa nuque chatouillée par de douces mèches de cheveux noires. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir la caresser à son tour, cette nuque si tentante, il se serait contenté de ça… Enfin non il aurait voulu pouvoir se fondre en lui totalement, et ce désir lui faisait peur, Sev n'était pas comme les autres, pas comme Reg, avec lui c'était simple, mais avec Sev, il avait envie d'être sincère, honnête. Il sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il était en train de virer Poufsouffle, mais qu'est-ce que Snape lui avait fait à la fin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne se ressemblait plus à lui-même, il aimait être lui-même pourtant !

Soudain un origami en forme de grue vint se poser devant l'objet de sa convoitise sans qu'il puisse en déterminer l'expéditeur. Sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi il fixa toute son attention sur la scène, il avait le pressentiment que ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux était d'une importance capital. Il entendit le papier se faire déplier précautionneusement par les mains fines de Sev erus, une seconde d'attente et tout son petit corps se crispa. Lucius fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça, nul autre que lui ne devrait avoir le droit de faire se crisper cette anatomie délectable, de plaisir et non pas de peur comme il semblait que ce fusse le cas à l'instant précèdent, il devait en savoir plus, cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

Il passa le reste du cours occupé à imaginer des théories toutes plus fumeuses les unes que les autres et quand le beau brun passa près de lui pour rejoindre la sortie il prit soin de le bousculer comme par inadvertance pour récupérer le parchemin chiffonné qu'il l'avait vu ranger soigneusement dans la poche de son jeans. Il le dissimula à son tour et sortit en lançant un mot d'excuse au brun par-dessus son épaule.

Il attendit d'être hors de vue pour sortir le mot de sa poche et commencer à en déchiffrer l'écriture énergique et agressive, une chose était sûre l'origami venait d'un mec, et Severus l'ayant reçu en cours de Potion ça ne pouvait venir que d'un griffon ou d'un serpent de septième année. L'expéditeur n'avait pas pris la peine de signer ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il était certain qu'en lisant ce mot Sev saurait d'où il venait.

_Retrouves-moi à 20h30 à la salle sur demande Trésor._

Les mains de Lucius se crispèrent sur le papier, cela ressemblait à un rendez-vous amoureux, pourtant la réaction de Severus à sa réception ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée de cette rencontre… Cela n'avait aucun sens, à moins bien sur si ce texte était codé au cas où il tomberait entre de mauvaises mains dans ce cas… Dans ce cas il n'en savait foutrement rien mais il trouverait foi de Malfoy.

Mais si le message n'était pas codé, peut être que ce garçon harcelait Severus et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser… Quelqu'un comme… Peter Petigrow ce mec était dingue de Sev ça se voyait dans son regard. N'importe quoi ! Au vu de ses talents en magie noire Severus aurait été capable de se débarrasser de ce gêneur, déchet de la société, en un clin d'œil. Mais dans ce cas de quoi avait-il donc si peur ! Peux être cela venait il du professeur Slughorg et Sev ne savait pas comment le raisonner ? Non, non, non, ridicule, sans parler du fait que l'écriture alambiquée de Slughorg n'avait rien à voir avec ça !

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle en fixant avec perplexité le mot, cherchant des réponses là où il n'y en avait aucune, quand une main fine le lui arracha des mains. Il sursauta s'apprêtant à devoir s'expliquer auprès de Severus quand il reconnut Regulus le fixant avec une expression oscillant entre l'interrogation et le dégout.

-Ne me dit pas que tu couches avec mon frère !

-Pardon ! répondit Lucius surprit.

-Luce, je sais qu'on est tous les deux libre de se faire qui on veut, mais je pensais que tu avais un minimum de goût, avec mon frère ! C'est répugnant !

-Reg j'espère que tu sais que je ne comprends à tes déblatérations incohérentes…

-Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu t'imagines que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaitre l'écriture de mon propre frère ?

-Ce mot ? C'est Sirius qui l'a écrit ?

-Oui… Tu l'ignorais ? Demanda Regulus d'un ton calmé.

-C'est évident, il n'est pas signé…

-Mon frangin veut coucher avec toi. Eurk !

Lucius haussa un sourcil avant de répondre dans un soupir agacé.

-Non, disons que j'ai trouvé ce mot dans une poche qui n'était pas la mienne.

-Alors Sirius s'attaque à une de tes cibles ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir profiter du spectacle…

Il n'écoutât pas le reste du monologue de Regulus, il avait l'information qu'il cherchait Sirius Black était l'auteur du pli, ce qui tendait à corroborer l'idée du message codé, car aux dernière nouvelle l'héritier des Blacks ne portait pas Severus dans son cœur. Il se leva après avoir grignoté plus que manger pour se rendre comme un automate à son premier cours de l'après-midi, divination. Quelle perte de temps, pourquoi s'était-il inscrit là déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il y avait ce beau Serdaigle, enfin beau, maintenant il le trouvait au mieux quelconque, c'était tout de même incroyable les trucs insensé que pouvait nous faire faire l'amour…

Au moins ça lui laissé deux bonnes heures pour réfléchir à la question Severus, enfin plutôt à se triturer les méninges en vain vu qu'il se tournait les mêmes questions en boucle sans jamais y trouver de réponses. Si Black haïssait Snape pourquoi lui donner ce genre de rendez-vous et pourquoi l'appeler Trésor ? A moins que cela ne soit un genre d'ironie trop subtil pour lui. Non il était évident que Black n'avait rien de subtil et qu'il détestait Sev, s'il avait des doutes à ce sujet il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de leur altercation le jour de la rentrée. Si Potter ne l'en avait pas empêché il aurait sans gravement blessé Snape. Mais depuis c'est vrai que s'était le calme plat entre ces trois-là, comme-ci, comme-ci… Raaah ce que ça pouvait être frustrant ! Il sentait que la réponse était là, tout près, qu'en tendant la main il pourrait presque la toucher du doigt mais elle restait hors de portée. Quelque chose devait encore lui échapper, il devait revenir à la source, la première fois qu'il c'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sev c'était… Le lendemain du voyage en train, Severus était rentré dans leur salle commune en larme se raccrochant fermement à sa robe. Quand il était allé voir comment il allait il n'avait trouvé que la robe dans sa chambre, en lambeau. A ce moment-là il s'était dit qu'il avait dû faire une mauvaise rencontre dans les couloirs, dans cette école ce n'était pas rare, surtout avec un garde-chasse fan des bêtes monstrueuses , il avait donc simplement fait réparer la robe par Dobby sans trop y réfléchir, mais en y repensant , si ce pourrait-il que … Non il se fourvoyait surement, Sirius était peut être impulsif mais il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. D'un autre coté Sev était en pleur qu'est ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état et puis il y avait ce livre qu'il l'avait surpris à lire, sur les dettes de sang.

D'un bond il se leva et reversa au passage la table devant lui. Il devait savoir et la seule personne qui était éventuellement capable de répondre à ses questions à part Sev et Sirius était …

-Je dois aller le directeur Dumbledore, Madame !

Dit-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers sans attendre la réponse de son professeur. Il ne reprit son souffle que devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur, prenant le temps de recomposé une expression neutre sur son visage. Il donna le mot de passe et grimpa sur la première marche lui évitant d'avoir à gravir d'autres marches. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte et attendit qu'on l'y invite pour pénétrer dans la pièce spacieuse. Le Directeur l'invita d'un geste élégant à s'assoir mais il déclina l'offre et enchaina directement.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger dans vos travaux professeur, mais j'ai une petite question à vous poser.

-Quand vous dites petite je suppose que vous parlez de la longueur de votre phrase car cette question doit être d'importance pour que vous séchiez les cours pour vous précipiter ainsi dans mon bureau, je vous écoute mon garçon… Répondit Dumbledore légèrement amusé.

Lucius ne laissa rien transparaitre de son agacement quand il reprit :

-Sauriez par hasard, si Severus Snape a une dette de sang envers Sirius Black ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en blêmissant avant de répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

-Non, a ma connaissance Severus n'a aucune dette d'aucune sorte envers Mr Black, Mr Malfoy.

-Merci professeur. Répondit Lucius en se retournant vers la sortie avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais il en a une envers Mr Potter…

A l'entente de ses mots, tout le corps de Lucius se tendit, il avait besoin de réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il sortit sans un mot du bureau du directeur dont l'étincelle de malice avait pour un temps quitté le regard. D'un coup de baguette il invoqua son patronus et l'envoya avec ce message.

-Professeur Mc Gonagall envoyez immédiatement Mr Potter dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

OOOoooOOO

Comme promis je poste plus vite que d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Y a pas grand-chose à dire dessus, il annonce des changements mais personnes ne sait dans quel sens les choses vont évoluer.

« Pour le plus grand bien » peut être.


	13. Chapter 13

« Peu importe l'ampleur du sacrifice ; ce qui compte, c'est la grandeur du but que l'on s'assigne. » _Anonyme_

James Potter frappa sereinement à la porte du bureau directorial, il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué, il savait, rien ne pouvait être dissimulé bien longtemps à cet homme, la question était de savoir comment et par qui il l'avait appris.

La poussa la porte en entendant l'invitation à entrer et pénétra dans le bureau. S'il avait eu des doutes sur la raison de sa venue ici ils furent balayés par l'expression du vieil homme assis face à lui. Jamais ce grand héros de guerre ne lui avait semblé aussi fatigué et la lueur dans ses yeux semblait s'être éteinte. James esquissa un sourire innocent en s'asseyant face à lui et attendit de longues minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d'une voix douce et étrangement calme.

-James, mon enfant, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter. Il y a peu il a été fait mention de certaine exaction que tu aurais commis à l'encontre de l'un de tes camarades.

-Je ne comprends pas monsieur, que me reproche-t-on exactement ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ennuis plus les Serpentards pourtant…

-Bien sûr, mais je parles d'un autre type de sévices beaucoup plus grave, je fermais volontiers les yeux sur les farces idiotes que vous inventiez, mais là nous parlons de viol James, je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni.

James pris un air choqué avant de répondre.

-Monsieur, de quoi parlez-vous… De viol ! je ne comprends pas… Je ….

-Il suffit ! je sais que vous mentez James ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous en êtes arrivé là… Je sais que vous détestez Severus mais de là à lui faire subir cela…

L'expression de James changea en une seconde passant de choquée à ennuyer.

-Severus est donc venu se plaindre et vous l'avez cru parce que… C'est un garçon tellement digne de confiance…

-Non je ne l'ai pas cru au départ bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu ?Mais d'autres éléments m'ont forcé à reconsidéré ma position. Répondit le directeur dans un souffle.

-Ainsi donc un de vos élèves en a accusé un autre de viol et vous n'avez même pas fait la moindre petite enquête ? Insinua cruellement James.

-Tu ne cherche même pas à nier ?

-A quoi bon, nous savons tous deux que cela ne servirait à rien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu que cette petite pute m'avait balancé. Répondit James avec un sourire.

-Tu prends tout cela à la légère mon garçon, n'as-tu pas peur de ce qu'il va t'arriver quand j'en aurais parlé aux autorités ?

-Non puisque vous ne le ferez pas, vous le ferez pas pour deux raisons, la première c'est que vous n'avez pas cru votre élève quand il vous a parlé des sévices que je lui fais subir et vous devrez en répondre à ces même autorité pour négligence voir même complicité. La seconde c'est que vous avez besoin du soutien des Potter dans votre guerre. Croyez-vous qu'ils vont continuer à soutenir l'homme qui accuse leur innocent fils unique de telles atrocités. Alors maintenant regardez-moi dans les yeux professeur et dites-moi que vous allez me dénoncer et laisser le champ libre à Voldemort. Severus vaut-il vraiment un tel sacrifice ? J'en doute fort ! Maintenant si vous le permettais je vais m'en aller, je dois retourner en cours, et faire sa fête à un charmant serpent.

-Vous ne compter donc ne pas arrêter ?

-Alors que j'ai l'appui du directeur ? Certainement pas.

-Pourquoi faîtes vous cela James, je sais que vous le détester mais de là à faire ça…

-Vous vous trompez je ne le déteste pas, mais j'aime le voir se soumettre à moi, j'aime ce pouvoir absolu que j'ai sur lui. Je suis ravi que nous ayons eu cette discussion professeur à présent je n'aurais plus à me montrer aussi discret vis-à-vis de mon cher esclave.

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de cours, il allait prévoir une soirée spécial pour Severus, quelque chose dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie…

OOOoooOOO

Je sais c'est court et ça à été long a venir mais j'ai été privé d'internet pendant 3 longs mois. Et encore maintenant mes publications risquent d'être légèrement anarchique.

Enfin ça change pas de d'habitude, vu que je suis incapable de tenir un délais.

Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve Lucius qui cherche des explications.


	14. Chapter 14

Friedrich Nietzsche a dit : « Le fourreau doré de la compassion cache parfois le poignard de l'envie. »

OOOoooOOO

Quand après les cours Severus entra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris d'y trouver Lucius Malfoy, sagement assis sur son lit. Ils restèrent figés quelques minutes, se regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut Lucius qui baissa le regard le premier.

-Je sais…

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Severus en se détournant.

-Tu le sais très bien. Ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur et dont tu n'oses parler à personne… Je sais de quoi il s'agit…

Severus ne bougeait plus le regard fixe sur un point invisible, c'était impossible que Lucius sache la vérité, mieux valait le laisser parler voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-J'ai surpris Black t'envoyais un mot en salle de potion. Ce mot. Reprit-il en montrant le papier froissé. J'ai vu ta réaction quand il l'a reçu… Il te force à coucher avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Bien sûr que non que vas-tu chercher là, ce mec me hait pourquoi voudrait-il couché avec moi, c'était juste une mauvaise blague, rien de plus…

-Je ne te crois pas, je sais ce qu'il te fait… Je sais qu'il te viol régulièrement depuis la rentrée alors cesse de nier !

-Tu te trompes ! Il ne me viol pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir comme preuve mais il ne me viol pas ! cria Severus pris de panique, il n'entendit pas Lucius se lever derrière lui mais sentit ses mains attraper délicatement ses épaules pour le faire se retourner en douceur.

-S'il ne te viol pas alors que ce passe-t-il explique moi … Devant le silence buté de son interlocuteur il reprit. Si tu ne m'explique j'irais en parler à Mc Gonagall, elle saura démêler les fils de cette affaire…

Severus baissa la tête, il se sentait pris au piège. Si Potter apprenais qu'il avait parlé, il lui ferait payé, il sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux, il en avait assez de souffrir il devait faire en sorte que Lucius ne s'intéresse plus à lui, même si s'était réconfortant, il préférait encore lire le dégout dans ses yeux que de le savoir mêlé à tout ça.

-Je couche avec lui parce qu'il me paye pour ça. Répondit froidement Severus. J'avais besoin d'argent et il a proposé de m'en donner en échange de mes services. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis juste sa pute. Finit-il avec rage avant de recevoir une gifle monumental qui l'aurait envoyait à terre si Lucius ne l'avait pas maintenu debout de l'autre main.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les protèges tu après ce qu'ils te font ? Tu ne les aime même pas alors pourquoi ? Je sais que tu as une dette de sang envers Potter et qu'il t'a donner à Black après la rentrée pour qu'il se venge du fait que tu lui ai craché dessus. Je t'ai vu rentré ce matin-là avec ta robe déchiré et en larmes. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait ! Ces mecs sont des monstres alors pourquoi mens-tu pour eux ?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça… Potter… Jure moi de n'en parler à personne, jure le moi sur ton honneur et je te dirais tout !

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de baisser la tête sous le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis.

-Très bien je le jure.

Severus se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de sa main pour aller chercher une jolie boite à bijoux en argent sur son bureau il l'apporta à Lucius avant de commencer son histoire.

-Potter ne m'a pas donner à Black, pas tout de suite, ce matin-là c'est lui qui…Potter m'a sauver la vie peu avant le dernier été d'une très mauvaise blague de Black, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur le sujet, j'ai moi-même jurer de garder le secret, et cela n'a pas grande importance. A la rentrée il m'a fait venir dans la salle sur demande afin de me parler de ma dette de sang envers lui, naïvement j'y suis allé même si je n'en avais pas très envi au départ. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais j'y suis allé. Là il m'a dit qu'il avait un moyen de me libérer et qu'il le ferait si j'accepter de coucher avec lui, j'ai répondu non bien entendu et c'est là qu'il a utilisé ce sort sur moi.

-« Paritum mihi» chuchota Lucius dans un souffle, les mains crispé sur la petite boite toujours fermée, absorbé par l'horrible récit.

-Oui, confirma Severus, Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal qu'à ce moment-là, alors j'ai obéis, à tout . J'ai bien tenté de lui échapper mais il me retrouve toujours et c'est pire, alors j'ai arrêté et j'ai obéis, y compris quand il m'a ordonné de couché aussi avec Black il y a un mois, je suis lâche n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout. répondit Lucius en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec tristesse. Avant d'ouvrir la petite boite et d'en sortir les lettres classées par ordres chronologique et de commencer leur lecture malgré ses mains tremblantes de rage. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait supporter l'histoire de son camarade mais il n'avait qu'une envie trouver Potter et le casser en deux, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait juré à Severus de ne rien dire à personne et surtout les règles entre sang pur le lui interdisaient. Dans son monde étant un sang pur, c'était le droit le plus absolu de Potter d'agir comme il le faisait, et il n'avait rien à y redire. Ces traditions archaïques le dégoutaient à cet instant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Severus sauf lui apporter son soutien et essayer d'éloigner Potter de lui.

Il alla alors prendre Severus dans ses bras et lui dit doucement.

-A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus seul je te soutiendrais j'en fais le serment. Je connais quelqu'un qui nous aidera à te débarrasser de lui. Ne t'en fait pas on trouvera un moyen de te sortir de là.

Severus se laissa aller dans l'étreinte ferme de Lucius en fermant les yeux, l'espoir était mince, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait après tout.

OOOoooOOO

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

A bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Marqué au fer rouge

Severus marchait à pas lents jusqu'à la salle sur demande, il avait rendez-vous avec Black, encore et il sentait son cœur se serrait douloureusement à cette idée, encore. Il avançait lentement comme un condamné à mort vers son sort, prêt à rebrousser à la moindre occasion qui ne se produirait jamais, il en été conscient. L'espoir n'avait plus droit de citer dans son âme, juste la résignation, juste l'obéissance aveugle. Arrivait devant la porte il inspira une grande bouffé d'air et pénétra dans la pièce, doucement ses yeux se relevèrent vers la personne qui l'attendait, debout, prêt de la fenêtre. Potter, sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement, cette situation n'était pas normal, Potter était extrêmement prudent habituellement, la situation avait changée, il en était certain. La panique l'envahissait peu à peu si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus garder son masque d'indifférence sur le visage laissant place à une expression d'effroi. Il recula contre la porte, le sourire bienveillant de Potter en cet instant ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il se plaqua contre la porte et se laissa glissait contre elle jusqu'au sol ses jambes ne le portant plus quand il vit Potter s'avançait calmement avant de s'accroupir en face de lui. D'une main douce il dégagea ses cheveux de ses yeux et lui prit le menton fermement afin de le forcer à le regarder.

-De quoi as-tu peur, tu n'as rien fait qui pourrait me contrarié n'est-ce pas mon bel esclave ?

Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête négatif pour toute réponse.

-Alors tu n'as rien à craindre de moi trésor, sauf si… L'expression de Potter àre menton fermement afin de visage et lui prit cet instant se durcit incroyablement. Sauf si je venais à apprendre malencontreusement que tu m'avais balancé au directeur.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le poing s'abattre sur sa joue, le choc l'envoya définitivement au sol. Potter se releva alors pour lui envoyer une pluie de coup de pied dessus tandis qu'il se contentait de protéger son visage et son ventre en attendant que la folie de Potter cesse.

- Que t'imaginais-tu franchement ? Que ce vieux fou allait pouvoir te sauver ? Laisse-moi rire !

Potter s'éloigna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

-Déshabilles toi et attends-moi à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Sa voix semblait s'être calmée. Severus se releva difficilement et enleva rapidement ses vêtements, le faire attendre serai la pire des choses à faire dans ces circonstance. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur le lit dans la position demandé aussitôt des liens qui semblaient sortir du lit lui-même vinrent l'enserrer l'empêchant de bouger de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il entendit d'abord le grincement du lit puis il sentit l'affaissement du matelas avant de voir l'ombre menaçante de Potter s'abattre sur lui. Une main douce dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque avant d'y déposer une myriade de baisés tandis que les mains de son agresseur se chargeaient de caresser chaque partie de son corps abandonné plutôt qu'offert.

- Pourquoi me forces-tu toujours à te faire du mal Severus ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse Severus le savait aussi il ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles jamais se passer simplement avec toi ? Pourquoi n'acceptes tu simplement pas le fait que dorénavant tu es à moi ? Il faut que tu en prennes conscience Severus. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'auras mal qu'un instant.

A ce moment-là Severus sentit une brulure intense se diffuser en haut de sa fesse gauche pour arrêter aussitôt tandis qu'un cri lui échappait. Une main sur ses cheveux se fit caressante.

-Voilà mon beau, c'est fini, maintenant tu ne pourras jamais plus nier que je suis ton maître. Je te trouve même encore plus bandant comme ça.

Puis il l'entendit réciter une formule, une formule qu'il connaissait lui aussi, une formule que les sorcier utilisait avant sur leurs esclaves, il l'avait vu en cours d'histoire de la magie, cette formule servaient à rendre totalement indélébile même sous le sort glamour la marque faite par leur maître de façon à ce que les esclaves qui s'enfuyaient pouvaient être retrouvé et rendu à leur propriétaire. Potter venait de le marquer à jamais comme sien. Il se sentait comme vidé de toute substance il avait tellement mal au plus profond de son âme qu'il ne sentait plus la brulure de la marque au fer rouge que venait de lui apposé Potter.

Les mains de Potter, caressantes descendaient à présent le long de son corps pour arriver à ses fesses qu'il malaxa amoureusement forçant Severus a se cambrait au maximum sous la pression suave des mains de son tyran. Puis il sentit la langue de Potter partir du bas de son dos pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque en passant le long de sa colonne vertébral. Il ferma alors les yeux dans une prière silencieuse tout son être hurlait d'horreur à l'intérieur de lui. Il crispa les paupières et fit semblant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas là, que ce n'était pas lui ce type que les doigts de Potter violer à présent afin de le préparer à la pénétration qui suivrait bientôt. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup quand il sentit, derrière lui, Potter le pénétrer d'un violent coup de rein en s'excusant pour de ne pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il referma les yeux quand la douleur due à la brutalité de son agresseur s'estompa et recommença à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour penser à autre chose tandis que, malgré lui, le plaisir monter et que de doux gémissements s'échappait de ses lèvres qu'il gardait close pour les retenir au maximum. Il priait pour que sa vie soit différente, pour ne pas être si faible et sans défense face à Potter et pour lui aussi avoir des amis sur qui compter. Son esprit commençait à s'évader vers un monde meilleur quand il entendit Potter lui parler.

-Ne te retiens pas mon cœur, laisse-moi entendre à quel point tu aimes que je te baise.

Les coups de reins de Potter s'était alors fait plus rude Severus contracta ses paupières et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer ses soupirs de plaisir tandis que son corps répondait spontanément à celui de Potter. Il sentit alors la main de Potter enserrer son propre sexe et le caresser au rythme de ses coups de reins et ses soupirs se transformèrent en cris.

-Dis-le ! Dis que tu aimes que je te baise ma petite pute.

-Oui j'aime que tu me baise. Répéta Severus en laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues d'humiliation d'avoir dit ça et de ne pas pouvoir se dire qu'il mentait totalement. Le rythme augmenta encore lui faisant perdre toutes pensées logique, il n'y avait plus à présent que le corps de Potter dans le sien lui arrachant des gémissements de délice toujours plus fort lui faisant le supplier de l'amener à la jouissance. Ce que Potter s'empressa de faire avant de jouir lui-même en lui. Aussitôt après les liens qui le retenaient disparurent et il put s'écrouler sur le lit alors que l'envie de vomir l'envahissait. Potter le prit alors dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu as été parfait mon ange, j'aime savoir que tu apprécies autant que moi ce que nous faisons. Dorénavant je ne veux plus te voir avec un air de victime au contraire je veux que tu fasses tout pour m'exciter et me donner envie de ton délicieux petit corps à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

Potter appuya violement sur une zone douloureuse de son corps lui faisant pousser une plainte de douleur.

-C'est un ordre ! Tu saisis ?

-D'accord James je le ferais. Hoqueta docilement Severus avant que la pression qu'exerçait Potter ne cesse.

Potter l'embrassa alors brutalement avant de le laisser seul dans le lit et de quitter la pièce.

OOOoooOOO

Je sais je sais, c'est long à arriver mais j'ai toujours pas accès a internet et toujours très peu de temps avec mon boulot. J'ai bonne espoir d'avoir une connexion dans les semaines à venir, ce qui simplifiera grandement les choses. Je n'abandonne bien sûr pas ni cette histoire ni les autres qui sont en suspens et que je reprendrais bientôt.

Bisous à tous.

Chibi.


	16. Chapter 16

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment abusé sur le dernier chapitre alors je l'ai réécrit en l'améliorant du moins de mon point de vue.

Et j'ai rajouté quelques détails au passage.

Merci de le relire.

OoO

**« Il en est comme de ces beaux songes qui ne vous laissent au réveil que le déplaisir de les avoir crus. » ** **de Molière extrait de la pièce « Le Malade imaginaire » .**

Lucius, allongé sur son lit, la respiration calme, le regard fixé sur un point invisible, réfléchissait. En dépit de son apparence détendu, c'était une tornade d'émotions qui ébranlait son cœur à cette instant. Severus était partit rejoindre Potter, ce monstre qui abusait de sa pureté, qui le salissait et le blessait en toute impunité. Cela rendait Lucius malade, comment pouvait on faire ça à un être aussi magnifique. Comment pouvait on seulement faire subir cela à un autre être humain. Il revoyait encore les larmes de douleurs et de honte envahir les yeux de Severus alors qu'il lui racontait tout de cette sordide histoire. Il sentait encore son âme se fissurer avant de se briser en écoutant le récit de l'homme qu'il savait, à présent, aimer de tout son être. Celui qu'il croyait n'être qu'un garçon marginal un brin farouche était devenu à ses yeux l'unique. et le fait qu'indirectement ce soit Potter qui lui ai ouvert les yeux le rendait malade.

Suite aux révélations de Severus il avait fait à son tour des recherches sur les dettes de sang à la bibliothèque de l'école mais aussi dans celle de ses parents, plus complète encore en ce qui concernait les ouvrages de magie obscure. Et il en était venu à la conclusion que quelque chose clochait. La dette pouvait en effet forçait Severus à obéir à Potter. Mais elle ne créait aucun lien de type télématique entre les deux partis. Autrement dit Potter n'avait aucun moyen localiser Severus au sein du château. Il s'y prenait donc autrement malgré ce qu'il avait raconter à Severus et tant qu'il ignorait comment il se devait d'agir avec la plus grande prudence afin d'éviter à Severus plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Il se leva vivement et chercha fébrilement une certaine formule dans le livre que lui avait envoyé, pour son dernier anniversaire, le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. Il se rapprocha ensuite de son bureau pour lancer le sort sur deux parchemins. Il griffonna enfin quelques mots sur une feuille de papier qu'il joignit à l'un des parchemins à l'aide d'un ruban de satin vert émeraude. Il alla ensuite déposer le tout sur le lit de son aimé et retourna dans sa propre chambre pour attendre son retour. Il ne doutait pas de l'entendre rentrer quelque soit l'heure, il ne pourrait pas dormir avant de le savoir en sécurité.

OoO

Pendant ce temps :

Severus se releva péniblement et alla chercher ses vêtements en tas sur le sol, il ferma les yeux de désespoir en sentant le sperme poisseux couler entre ses cuisses. Il se répugnait vraiment d'être aussi faible et lâche face à Potter. Mais il avait peur, si peur de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur sans commune mesure, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à revivre ça. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur en se penchant pour ramasser sa robe et l'enfila en évitant son reflet dans la fenêtre.

Aussitôt habillé il retourna dans sa chambre, il était déjà tard et là son grand soulagement la salle commune des serpentards ne donnait aucun signe de vie, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bains adjacente à sa chambre, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche brûlante qu'il laissa couler pendant plus d'une heure sur son corps tremblant.

Quand il en sortit il prit une grande respiration et leva les yeux sur le miroir afin d'évaluer les dégâts que son corps avait subi. Plusieurs hématomes bénins sur les avant bras , les mollets ainsi qu'au niveau du ventre n'avait rien de très inquiétant. En tout cas rien comparé à ses deux côtes fêlées et à la douleur qui le lançait encore en bas de son dos. Il n'avait pas encore regardé la marque, il en avait peur, comme si ne pas la voir la rendait moins réel, comme s'il pouvait en nier l'existence tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était ridicule ! Il devait la regardait, vérifier que la plaie ne s'infectait pas. Se retenant de fondre en larme il examina la signature de Potter, elle était assez nette pour que l'on puisse y reconnaître un cerf cabré, les armoiries des Potter étaient à présent tatoué à vie sur le haut de ses fesses. Les tremblements de son corps s'accentuèrent et il détourna son regard qui se posa sur le rasoir de Rosier la lame semblait si tranchante, ce serait si simple de mettre un terme a tout ça, il suffirait de presque rien, passait la tranchant affûté de cette lame sur ses poignées et laissé la vie s'écouler de son corps en même temps que son sang. Cette idée était si tentante qu'il dù lui tourner le dos et regagner sa chambre pour ne pas y céder.

Il allait s'effondrer sur son lit quand il remarqua le rouleau de parchemin accompagné d'une lettre poser sur son oreiller. Il décacheta le mot et lu :

« Severus

Je sais que tu crains la colère de Potter s'il nous découvre en train de discuter ensemble c'est pourquoi j'ai créer pour nous deux parchemins qui nous permettrons de discuter instantanément ensemble, j'en ai garder un exemplaire voici le second pour toi. Je t'en pris n'hésite pas à l'utiliser.

Lucius à jamais ton ami »

Severus dénoua délicatement le ruban vert autour du parchemin qui semblait vierge, il poussa un grand soupir et allait le ré enrouler quand il vit l'écriture fine et racée de Lucius s'afficher.

-Vas tu bien, tu ne semblait pas en forme quand tu es rentré ? Le mot était faible quand il l'avait vu rentré Lucius avait su. Il avait su que la rencontre avec Potter s'était mal déroulé et que Severus avait été blessé bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser percevoir.

Le cœur de Severus fit un bon dans sa poitrine, Lucius l'avait vu dans cet état honteux.

-Tu m'espionne ou quoi ? C'était plus fort que lui, il était obligé de se montrer froid et sarcastique pour ne laisser aux autres aucune chance de l'atteindre et donc de le blesser.

-Oui, en quelque sorte... Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. T'a-t-il fait du mal ? C'était une question a laquelle Lucius avait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait que Severus lui en parle de lui même.

-Potter a découvert que je l'avais dénoncer au directeur, ça l'a rendu fou de rage, il m'a battu. Le cœur de Lucius se serra dans sa poitrine, ainsi c'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait été voir Dumbledor le matin même, c'était son intervention qui avait tout déclenché.

-Pardonne moi je t'en pris d'être si impuissant, je déteste l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour te sortir de cette situation pour le moment mais je finirais pas trouver une solution crois moi !

Severus aspira une grande bouffée d'air, si seulement c'était possible... Cette idée semblait merveilleuse.

-Il n'y a pas que ça n'est ce pas ? Lucius vit apparaître une tache circulaire humide sur son parchemin et était près a accourir dans la chambre de son aimé quand il vit les mots s'inscrire sur le papier le clouant d'horreur sur place.

-Il m'a marqué au fer rouge, il a officialisé mon statut esclave à son égard.

La rage monta en Lucius, Potter avait marqué Severus, son Severus comme sien. Il avait envi de hurler, il avait envi de le tuer, de l'étriper, de le torturer. Il remonta sa manche sur son avant bras gauche vierge, le caressa pensivement avant de reprendre sa plume pour écrire une missive à une toute autre personne cette fois-ci.

OoO

Arrivé dans son dortoir James s'affala avec un soupir de satisfaction sur son lit.

-Bonne soirée ? Lui demanda Sirius d'un air frustré.

-Excellente ! Il y a maintenant sur les fesses de mon esclave la preuve absolue qu'il m'appartient. Et j'ai trouver le cadeau parfait pour l'anniv de notre cher Peter !

-Tu ne veux pas dire que...

James fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Tu le saura en temps voulu mon ami !

Remus dans son lit écoutait la conversation entre ses deux amis. Elle était incompréhensible ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas la comprendre, il n'osait en saisir le sens. Il ne voulait pas se demandait non plus pourquoi depuis le début de l'année scolaire son ami James, puis Sirius, revenait dans leur dortoir embaument cette odeur qui obsédait le loup en lui depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune. Celle de sa proie, celle de Severus Snape. Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir pourquoi, alors que ses amis rayonnaient d'une joie cruelle et malsaine, Snape lui semblait mourir à petit feu. Il ne voulait rien savoir de tout cela, après tout cela ne le regardait pas …


	17. Chapter 17

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment abusé sur le chapitre précédent alors je l'ai réécrit en l'améliorant du moins de mon point de vue.

Et j'ai rajouté quelques détails au passage.

Merci de le relire.

OoO

« On ne peut vaincre sa destinée. » de Jean Racine Extrait de Phèdre .

La plume levé, Lucius hésita un instant, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air en fermant le yeux avant baisser la pointe encrée sur le papier soyeux, la main tremblante. A situation désespéré mesure désespéré, lui aurait dit son père et les circonstances n'auraient pu être pire qu'un cet instant. Il se força à calmer les tremblements de sa main et au moment ou l'encre tacha le parchemin en voluptueuse volutes il su que c'était son destin qu'il scellait et il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

_Gracieux Lord _

Il n'avait rencontré l'homme qu'une seule fois avant, à peine quelques minutes, mais ce face-à-face l'avait marqué bien plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouait.

_C'est un grand honneur pour moi de rédiger cette missive à votre attention. Je sais à quel point votre temps est précieux et le fait que vous m' en accordiez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde est un grand privilège à mes yeux._

C'était l'été de ses 15 ans, il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

OoO

Flash-back

Il jouait au quidditch avec Rosier dans les grands jardins du manoir, et plus précisément à celui qui attraperait le vif en premier. Il se rappeler de l'agréable sensation du vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux en ce jour de canicule. Ils faisaient tous les deux la course sans vraiment chercher à attraper la petite balle dorée enchaînant plutôt les loopings et les piquets pour le simple plaisir de prolonger le sentiment de liberté extrême qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Le moment était parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas pousser un retentissent « Accio vif ». Il se tourna rapidement vers l'origine du cri et atterri souplement à côté d'un homme d'une beauté à coupée le souffle qui examiner la balle aillé sans paraître conscient de la présence du blond à ses cotés.

Il était grand et svelte, d'allure aristocratique, élégante et distinguée que beaucoup de sang pure lui envierait, ce n'était pas un sang pure il en était certain et pour cause il les connaissait tous. La peau de son visage, finement grainé, contrastait avec ses boucles brunes, un sourire suave ornait ses lèvres charnues, si bien que Lucius se sentait comme envoûtait par l'homme d'une trentaine d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur lui. Son regard, bien que rouge, était d'un froid si glacial que Lucius fit involontairement un pas en arrière. Puis, s'en voulant de s'être laissé impressionné si facilement il reprit contenance sous l'œil à présent approbateur de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je vous pris, Monsieur, de me rendre mon bien. Somma Lucius les dents serrées, en lançant un regard flamboyant de rage à l'homme qui lui faisait face, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers lui pomme vers le haut, entendant que son vis à vis y dépose le vif.

Loin de s'en émouvoir l'homme pris la main tendu dans la sienne et en caressa délicatement la pomme avant qu'elle ne se retire violemment de sa prise. L'homme eu un éclat de rire discret avant de relever un regard assombrit d'une passion difficilement contenu sur lui.

-Tu me fais penser à un fougueux cheval sauvage, je me ferais un plaisir de te dresser afin de pouvoir te monter selon mes envies.

-Comment osez vous ! Vous êtes ici chez moi, Monsieur, et je ne permettrais pas...

-Allons, allons du calme mon fils. Le coupa son père qui venais d'apparaître à l'autre bout du jardin. Tu me fait passer pour un hôte exécrable envers mon invité. Le réprimanda son père sous l'œil amusé du visiteur impromptu.

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir excuser mon fils, chère Lord. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Il regarda hagard le Lord s'éloigner avec son père, emportant avec lui son vif qu'il le vit distinctement enfonçait dans sa poche, comme une dernière insulte avant de partir.

Fin du flash-back

OoO

Il apprit plus tard que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré était l'illustre Lord Voldemort, mage le plus puissant de sa génération, son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce que le Lord voulait, le Lord l'obtenait et qu'il valait mieux lui offrir avant qu'il ne décide de le prendre par la force. Jusqu'à présent Lucius s'était donc contenté de repoussé en douceur les avances assidus d'un Lord qui le couvrait de somptueux cadeaux. Mais depuis un certains temps il le sentait perdre patience et quitte à perdre sa virginité il préférait la vendre à prix d'or. Et celui qu'il aimait valait bien ce sacrifice, ne subissait-il pas lui même déjà bien pire ?

_Et j'ai honte d'en solliciter plus encore, sous la forme d'une rencontre privée au cours de laquelle je souhaiterais vous soumettre un problème qui me tiens à cœur._

_Je reste bien entendu à votre disposition pour convenir d'un rendez-vous si tel est votre désir._

_Bien à vous _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Lucius relu et s'estimant satisfait cacheta la lettre puis l'emporta, bien qu'il soit déjà passé minuit, vers la volière avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Sachant qu'il aurait des nouvelles d'ici peu, les vacances de noël arrivant à grand pas.


	18. Chapter 18

« Si la foudre d'abord accablait les coupables ! » de Jean Racine

Extrait du La Thébaïde

OoOoO

Le regard dans le vide, semblant ne rien voir de ce qui l'entourait, Severus prenait son petit déjeuner ou plutôt faisait semblant de le prendre. En fait il se contentait de serrer convulsivement son bol de céréales, il avait cours de sortilège en première heure et ne maîtrisait absolument pas la formule, il s'était pourtant entraîné pendant des heures mais rien n'y faisait. Un sort si simple pourtant à première vu, pourquoi n'y parvenait il pas ? Le professeur allait sans doute lui enlever des points et peut-être même le coller. Son cœur se sera, ses camarades seraient sans doutes en colère contre lui et le rejetteraient plus encore. Il se retrouverait encore plus seul et désespéré.

Il aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un le prenne juste dans ses bras et lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, que tout s'arrangerait, et lui, lui ferait semblant d'y croire. Il ferma les yeux pour endiguait le flots d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger et sursauta en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui au point de le toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment ou le bras réconfortant de Rosier se refermait sur son épaule.

-Allons mon ami, inutile d'avoir un air aussi désespéré, je sais que l'étude des runes est vraiment la chose la plus barbante au monde, mais il faut bien faire avec ! Dit-il avec un enthousiasme à tout épreuve et feignant de ne pas lire dans ses yeux la détresse que le garçon face à lui semblait vouloir cacher avec un sourire qui n'atteignit jamais son regard éteint depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il arracha des mains de Goyle le dernier pain au chocolat, non sans un regard d'avertissement à ce dernier au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de protester, et le donna à Severus en ajoutant avec un sourire encourageant :

-Mais tu dois prendre des force si tu veux pouvoir affronter l'épreuve qui t'attend. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu fais de ton mieux.

Severus le fixa un instant et le remercia d'un signe de tête pour le pain avant d'en prendre une bouchée malgré son estomac qui se retournait sans cesse dans son ventre.

Rosier le regarda faire avec une pointe de satisfaction mêlé à l'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Severus, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé d'ailleurs mais en entrant dans la grande salle ce matin là, il n'avait pu que remarquer la détresse de son compagnon de salle de bains. Celle-ci l'avait frappé comme un coup de poignard quand son regard, sondant la table des serpents, s'était posé sur lui. Il avait énormément maigri et semblait si seul et fragile, les mains tremblantes, au milieu des autres qui l'ignorait. Et ses yeux, ses yeux semblaient si vide. Severus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très expansif, il le savait, mais il avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur qui disait qu'il avait beau être de sang mêlé, il valait bien mieux que lui, cette lueur qu'il exécrait encore hier, il paierait cher pour la revoir aujourd'hui, tout plutôt que ce regard sans vie.

Regulus attira son attention et il passa le reste du repas à parler quidditch avec lui, en vérifiant à la dérobé que Severus finissait bien son petit pain. Il regarda Potter et sa cours entrer à son tour dans la salle et sentit son protégé se tendre à coté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira.

Bien sûr ! Tout ça ne pouvait n'être que de la faute d'une des farces immatures de ce bigleux condescendant, mais cette fois il avait dû allé trop loin. Même si les blagues de ce dégénéré, à l'encontre de son camarade l'avait parfois fait rire, et que Severus n'était qu'un sang mêlé, il ne pouvait admettre qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à un membre de sa maison, pas au point de la mettre dans cet état !

Severus finit difficilement le pain au chocolat mais la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet l'obligea à l'engloutir entièrement . Il se leva et sentit aussitôt la chaleur du corps de celui qui l'avait appelait son ami quelques minutes plus tôt le quittait laissant place à un froid glacial dans son cœur. Mais il avait eu le temps de reprendre un peu courage et c'est la tête haute qu'il sorti de la grande salle malgré le regard de Potter posait sur lui.

Après quelques minutes d'attente le reste des élèves de sa classe le rejoignit devant la porte de la salle de classe et ils entrèrent ensemble quand le professeur leur ouvrit, Severus s'installa à sa place dans le brouhaha ambiant qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il appréhendait le moment ou le professeur leur demanderait d'exécuter le sort tant redouté.

Puis ce moment vint, rapidement Lucius, Potter, Black et Lupin le réussirent suivi de près par Evans et Rosier. Un à un tout les élèves autour de lui réussirent même Pettigrow finit par y arrivait avec un sourire triomphant qu'il adressa à James. Il ne resta plus que lui, s'acharnant sans répit sur son incantation sans que rien n'y fasse.

Le professeur s'approcha alors de lui :

-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Snape ?

Severus garda la tête basse.

-Je l'ignore monsieur, je n'y arrive.

-C'est ce qu'il me semble en effet. Ne vous avais je pourtant pas demandait de préparer ce sort pour aujourd'hui ?

-Si monsieur et j'ai essayé mais...

-Vous moquez vous de moi ? Vous n'avez pas du faire beaucoup d'effort étant donner votre potentiel .

Voilà on y était à présent le professeur allait lui retirer des points, faisant perdre à sa maison la légère avance qu'ils avaient sur Gryffondor. Pris de panique il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement et mis la main à sa poitrine pour tentait de se calmer. Voyant cela le professeur se radoucit.

-Très bien, vous ne faite peut-être qu'un léger blocage, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de le reprendre avec vous mais peut-être que … Son regard sonda la pièce... Monsieur Lupin acceptera de vous aider ?

Lupin regarda le professeur surpris avant de hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment même s'il se doutait que ce ne serait pas du goût de Severus de recevoir des cours de la part d'un loup-garou.

OoOoO

Voilà enfin la suite j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant qu'avant ?

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

« Un silence peut être parfois le plus cruel des mensonges. »

de Robert Louis Stevenson

Extrait du Virginibus Puerisque

OOOoooOOO

Severus attendait dans la salle de classe vide que Remus Lupin le rejoigne pour l' aider à maîtriser le dernier sortilège qu'ils avaient vu en cours, ou pour autre chose, il ne savait pas, et cette ignorance le tuer à petit feu. Potter ne lui avait pas donner d'ordre, et il ne savait pas ce que Lupin savait de leur relation. Il imaginait sans peine Potter se vanter devant ses amis de ses exploits sexuel avec sa pute gratuite. Il frissonna de dégoût. Comment était-il censé réagir si le loup garou se montrait entreprenant vis à vis de lui ? Le repousser au risque de rendre Potter fou de rage encore une fois ? Où se laisser faire, malgré le dégoût, malgré la peur que lui inspirait le loup-garou et risquer de rendre Potter encore plus furieux s'il n'était pas dans ses intentions de le prêter à son autre ami. Severus avait peur, quelque soit son choix si la situation se présentait il semblait être le mauvais.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir délicatement, il frissonna sans oser se retourner, le loup-garou avait toujours était la douceur incarné. Avant l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, il était celui des maraudeurs qu'il estimait le plus, pour sa patience et son intelligence. Il enviait Sirius, et admirait James mais Remus était tellement plus sage et discret, il n'aurait jamais pu alors se douter de quel monstre se cacher sous cette apparente douceur, même si la vie lui avait à de nombreuses reprises appris que là où il y avait le Dr Jeckyll, Hyde n'était jamais loin.

-Salut, Severus. entendit il dire derrière lui, timidement.

Severus ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas flancher, et ne pas s'enfuir en courant comme il en mourait d'envie en cet instant et répondit simplement dans un souffle.

-Bonjour.

-Je, Lupin sembla hésiter. Je voulait te remercier pour avoir gardé mon secret, je sais que tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur et maintenant encore moins, depuis que j'ai failli, te tuer je veux dire... Il soupira en se rendant compte d'à quel point il était maladroit. Enfin merci...

-J'aurais préféré que tu réussisses. Répondit Severus dans un murmure le regard soudain triste et lointain. Remus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider avec le sortilège.

-Si tu me montrais comment tu lances le sort ? Demanda gentiment Remus, Severus se contenta de répondre d'un hochement sec de la tête.

Severus tenta de lancer le sort à plusieurs reprise, et Remus rectifia quelques détails mineur dans sa posture mais mis à part ça la manière dont Severus s'y prenait était suffisamment satisfaisante pour que cela marche. Mais rien n'y faisait, de la baguette de Severus aucun jet de lumière ne sortait laissant présager qu'un sortilège fut lancé. Et plus il échouait plus Severus s'énervait, Remus s'approcha alors de lui dans son dos et lui prit délicatement le poignet pour l'aider à faire le mouvement. Le sentant contre lui Severus se figea et ferma les yeux en une prière silencieuse. Remus sentit bien son malaise, mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de faire le mouvement avec lui pour qu'enfin le sort agisse.

-Tu vois, tu as réussit, déclara doucement le loup-garou.

A ces mots Severus ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il disait vrai avant de relancer le sortilège pour valider le fait qu'il y parvenait seul.

Severus regarda Lupin avec un mélange incompréhension et de soulagement.

-Tu devrais te reposer et te détendre un peu Severus, tout le stress que tu accumule nui à ta magie.

Severus eut une moue amère avant de répondre humblement.

-Merci... Pour ton aide. Tout en ajoutant mentalement, et de ne pas m'avoir violer, toi aussi.

Remus eut un sourire sans joie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je dirais au professeur que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme en ce moment si tu le veut bien. Il seront plus indulgent avec toi comme ça. Dit-il mal à l'aise devant le regard reconnaissant de son vis à vis. Maintenant retourne à ton dortoir tu as besoin de repos. Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

OoO

Quand Remus entra dans la chambre il constata que les autres maraudeurs étaient présent aussi. Peter semblait prés à lui sauter à la gorge. James le regardait entrer avec un air interrogatif, un sourcil légèrement relevé lui donnant l'air encore plus cool que d'habitude. Et Sirius ne s'intéressait pas à lui, allongeait sur son lit et tentant tant bien que mal de faire des bulles avec un bonbon moldu appelé « chewing-gum ». Ce fut James qui parla en premier.

-Alors comment s'est passé ton cours avec Servilus ?

-Mieux, que je ne le craignais, il s'est montré assez poli, mais à mon avis il doit avoir d'autre préoccupations... Répondit il à James avec un légère amertume dans la voix qui fit froncer les sourcils du capitaine.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'y lui arrive ? Questionna Peter à bout de nerf.

-Je ne sais pas bien, il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais d'après les symptômes je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une grande fatigue émotionnel et de pas mal stress qui doivent altérer sa magie.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment, ça m'inquiète un peu. On dirait qu'il est... Peter chercha son mot. Éteint.

Remus lança un sourire rassurant à Peter.

-Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr qu'il se rétablira vite. Puis tournant un regard torve vers James il ajouta. Une fois qu'il aura pris un peu de repos.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'on en a à foutre de comment va Servilo ? Interrogea Sirius en faisant éclater sa bulle dans un claquement sonore.

-Moi ça m'intéresse ! Répliqua bravement Peter.

-Pfff. souffla Sirius. Si tu veux mon avis ce petit enculé n'est bon qu'à une seule chose... Il tourna son visage vers Peter un sourire ironique figeait sur les lèvres avant de reprendre. Préparer ses fichus potions.

Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots à l'attention de Peter mais James savait bien que la remarque lui était destiné. Quoi que sache Remus et quoi qu'il en pense il ne s'agissait après tout que de Servilus.

OoO

Remus lisait tranquillement sur son lit quand il sentit un poids écrasait un coté de son matelas, il leva les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer le regard de James venu s'asseoir à ses côté. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul.

-Que t'as raconté Severus ? Questionna-t-il sans préambule.

-Absolument rien tu peux me croire. Mais je suis un loup-garou, je vois, je sens et j'entends toutes sortes de choses James. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre vous, ça ne me regarde pas, tu es mon ami et je te resterai toujours fidèle mais c'est en train de le détruire.

James se leva avec un air satisfait sur le visage,il allait rejoindre son lit quand Remus poursuivi.

-Il faut croire que nous avons tous un monstre en nous. Tu as accepté le mien alors la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi c'est d'accepter le tien.

James se retourna vers lui avec un sourire amical plaquait sur le visage tandis que son regard était clairement menaçant, il glissa doucement presque avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux de Remus avant de les agripper fermement en le regardant froidement.

-Tu as raison c'est la moindre chose que tu puisses faire. Mais, si malgré tout l'idée de me trahir te traversait l'esprit, sache que je suis en mesure de te détruire aussi sûrement que je le fait avec Severus. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde connaisse ton petit secret après tout...

Remus resta de marbre face à la menace que James venait de lui lancer et répondit simplement avec sa douceur habituelle.

-Je ne te trahirait jamais, quoi que tu fasses, tu le sais bien alors inutile d'employer ce ton avec moi.

James décrispa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et se pencha vers lui, délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se redresser avec un sourire satisfait en voyant que Remus ne tentait rien pour le repousser malgré son hétérosexualité.

OOOoooOOO

Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis un temps infini à poster ce chapitre pas que l'inspiration ne sois pas là mais le manque de temps ainsi mon humeur ne me permettait pas d'écrire la suite.

Et puis il y a quelques détails dont je ne suis pas sûr quand à la façon dont je veux les gérer.

Bref !

Les choses devrait vraiment commencer à bouger à partir du prochain chapitre.

J'ai écrit d'autre choses en attendant de mis remettre dont Feinte de Wronsky, un PWP HPDM légèrement OWDM au début que je vous invite à découvrir, pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas seulement une auteur de Angst.

Bisous à Tous

Chibi.


	20. Chapter 20

_**« Ce n'est pas facile de partir si personne n'attend votre retour. »**_

_**de Francis Dannemark**_

Severus marchait tranquillement sa malle volant derrière lui jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard, les vacances de Noël commençait aujourd'hui et il était si pressé de rentrer chez lui, et surtout de s'éloigner de cet endroit de malheur, qu'il s'était réveiller à 5h du matin sans pouvoir se rendormir aussi avançait-il calmement vers la gare pour attendre le premier train de 6h30 qui le ramènerait à Londres. Quand il atteignit la gare le train n'était pas encore là aussi dû-t-il attendre quelques minutes, seul.

En effet la plupart des élèves prendrait le train de 10h. Le voyage fut ennuyeux mais sans heurt et il fut soulager de sentir le train ralentir pour s'arrêter en gare de Londres King Cross. Il alla alors chercher un chariot pour poser sa malle avant de traverser le mur qui le séparait du monde moldu ou l'attendait sa seule famille. Dès qu'il l'aperçu Severus lâcha son chariot pour se précipiter vers lui et se jetait dans les bras de son père. Peu habitué à des démonstrations d'affections aussi fortes de la part de son fils c'est avec une certaine émotion que, Tobias Snape, l'accueilli au creux de ses bras réconfortant.

Il était en sécurité. Enfin ici il ne risquait plus rien, Potter ne pourrait plus l'atteindre tant qu'il serait chez lui. Bien sur cette sécurité n'était qu'une illusion, il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment chez son père, Potter le retrouverait et il ne pourrait pas lutter, mais il avait peut-être trouvé un refuge où aller quand cela deviendrait trop insupportable, du moment qu'il n'y restait pas trop longtemps Potter le laisserait y venir de temps en temps il en était sûr, il le fallait.

Son père, refoulant ses émotions dans un raclement de gorge, alla chercher la malle de Severus et le ramena jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois rentré chez lui il déballa soigneusement ses affaires avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de profiter de l'odeur si douce de son foyer en fermant les yeux de bien être pour profiter de cet instant de sérénité.

OoO

Lucius marchait tranquillement sa malle volant derrière lui jusqu'à la limite d'interdiction de transplanage, du coin de l'œil il vit Potter et ses amis se dire au revoir un peu plus loin et il se dépêcha de partir avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler face à ce monstre. Il atterrit devant la grille du manoir Malfoy où comme il s'y attendait personne ne l'attendait. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et rentra dans son domaine dans un silence pesant. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et appela Micky, son elfe de maison, pour qu'il s'en occupe pendant qu'il allait prendre sa douche toujours dans un silence solennel.

Son père le fit appelait quelques minutes seulement après qu'il soit sorti de la salle de bain. Il soupira un grand coup et se rendit dans le bureau où son père l'attendait.

-Ah ! Mon fils, ma fierté !

Lucius répondit par un pauvre sourire tandis que son cœur se serait, son père n'était pas fier pour ses résultats scolaire, ni pour sa position de préfet en chef, non, la seule chose qui importait pour son père était qu'il avait accepté de s'offrir à Voldemort et ainsi renforcer la position de son père au sein de son groupe d' « ami ».

-Je ferais tout pour vous plaire père. Répondit-il pourtant humblement comme se devait de le faire tout fils de sang pur bien éduqué.

-Je savais que tu finirais par prendre la bonne décision, pour le bien de ta famille comme tout bon héritier, il te fallait simplement le temps de te faire à cette idée…

- Oui père.

-Bien alors tu te rendras à cette adresse le 24 à 19h, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin sur lequel était griffonnait une adresse, et tu porteras ceci et uniquement ceci, ajouta-t-il en poussant vers lui une boite en carton, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui père.

- Ne me déçois pas mon garçon, tu peux disposer. Termina le patriarche en le congédiant d'un signe de la main hautain.

Lucius faillit répondre « Ne vous en faîte pas père je tacherai de me faire baiser dignement » en se penchant pour ramasser le carton mais il se contenta de dire « merci père. » avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois à l'abri entre les 4 murs de sa chambre il s'appuya contre la porte, le 24 au soir, il n'était qu'un fichu cadeau de noël que son père offrait à Voldemort. Il ouvrit le carton est éclata d'un rire sans joie. Et joliment emballer par-dessus le marché.

OoO

James vis Malfoy transplaner et fit de même en compagnie de Sirius devant le manoir Potter ou l'attendait avec impatience sa mère et son père. Il ne se fit pas prier pour les embrasser et se dirigea dans sa chambre avec son meilleur ami pour se rafraîchir avant de redescendre pour raconter ses dernières aventures à ses parents. Il aimait lire dans leurs yeux la fierté quand il leur racontait ses facéties.

Le plus ennuyeux fut quand ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Lily, feindre l'amour était devenu une habitude pour lui mais il n'aimait pas leur mentir pour autant. Enfin quand ils en arrivèrent au cas de Severus c'est avec un large sourire et un coup d'œil complice à Sirius qu'il déclara qu'il s'était assagit et que ses relations avec le serpentard s'étaient nettement amélioré au point qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de particulier à ses yeux à présent.

-Severus est devenu mon meilleur ennemi autant que Sirius est mon meilleur ami, et si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord je respecte son opinion dans la mesure où il admet qu'il a tort et qu'il finit par me donner raison bien sûr. Dit-il en souriant tandis que son père lui mettait une claque dans le dos en éclatant de rire et que sa mère le regardait avec un air faussement fâché.

Quand ils eurent repris leur calme il ajoutât :

-Je voudrais inviter Rem et Pete pour la veille de noël afin que l'on puisse s'offrir nos cadeaux si vous n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient ?

Sa mère s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun problème mon cœur. Répondit-elle.

Puis ils sortirent dans les jardins avec leurs balais pour faire une petite course avant le déjeuner.

OoO

Severus profitait du soleil depuis le petit jardin de sa maison, de là il pouvait entendre lily rire avec sa famille. Ce n'était pas par perversion, il aimait juste entendre son bonheur, ça lui rappelait que quelque part dans ce monde il y avait des gens qui été simplement heureux et ça lui donnait l'espoir que lui aussi pourrait peut-être un jour trouver le bonheur.

-Il devrait bientôt arriver dit-elle d'un ton excitée en s'approchant de la clôture. Elle remarqua alors Severus et le salua en souriant.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et ils entamèrent une discussion sur leur enfance et les éclats de rire qu'ils avaient eus ensemble.

-Ton amitié me manque Severus… Dit-elle enfin.

Severus allait répondre quand il vit Potter transplaner derrière elle, prit de panique il bafouilla quelque chose et s'enfui chez lui avant d'être remarqué par son bourreau.

Lily surprise le regarda partir précipitamment et se retourna. En voyant James elle se dirigea avec un large sourire vers lui et l'embrassa avant de le réprimander gentiment :

-Je croyais que tu te comportais mieux avec Sev.

James la regarda surpris et répondit :

-C'est le cas je ne l'embête plus du tout je te le promets…

Lily eu un sourire en coin et reprit.

-Alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui en courant quand il t'a vu ?

James fronça les sourcils.

- Que faisait-il ici ?

Lily éclata de rire :

-Tu sais bien que c'est mon voisin chéri.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Répondit-il. Il ne voulait sans doute juste pas nous déranger ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant. Tu sais quoi ? Nous devrions l'inviter à boire un chocolat avant de sortir, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une très bonne idée James mais je doute qu'il accepte…

-Je me charge de le convaincre, ma princesse, comme ça tu seras certaine que mon attitude à bel et bien changé vis-à-vis de lui…

Lily l'embrassa et répondit en lui souriant :

-Dans ce cas je vous attends à l'intérieur.

En entendant la sonnette tintait Severus frissonna mais alla tout de même ouvrir la porte à Potter sachant que ce serai pire s'il tentait d'y échapper. Il s'effaça pour le laissait entrer. Et Potter après un rapide tour d'horizon pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seul fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baisé brulant de passion.

-Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi. Ordonna-t-il le souffle court.

-J'ai… J'ai envie de toi. Dit Severus d'une voix rendu rauque par la peur.

James se pressa contre lui avant d'ajouter :

-Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. J'ai promis à Lily de t'inviter à boire un chocolat avec nous. Viens.

-Non James je ne pourrais pas… Severus avala sa salive en voyant les sourcils de Potter se fronçait. Je me sentirais trop mal à l'aise avec ta petite amie si je te vois l'embrasser…

James prit le menton de Severus entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Si tu viens et que tu te tiens bien je te laisserai tranquille tout une semaine à la rentrée pour te laisser le temps de te remettre de cette vue si traumatisante pour ton petit cœur.

Severus hésita un instant, prenant le temps d'analyser le regard de sons vis-à-vis, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais la proposition était si tentante. Une semaine sans se faire violer c'était presque trop beau.

-D'accord, si tu y tiens. Répondit-il en prenant garde de ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme.

James lui vola un dernier baisé et l'entrainât chez Lily où ils burent tranquillement un doux chocolat chaud en discutant de tout et de rien. Severus ne prit pas beaucoup la parole mais ce n'était choquant pour personne étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Après quoi Lily et James partirent au marché de Noël tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Dans un certain sens il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Lily sortir avec ce monstre mais il avait déjà tellement de problème avec lui, et puis de toute manière, vu comment elle le regardait elle ne le croirait jamais…

OOOoooOOO

Oui je sais je suis impardonnable j'ai mis un temps infini à écrire ce chapitre. Et je n'ai aucunes excuses mis à part une immense flemme.

Mais je suis contente de mettre débloquer et d'avoir trouvé comment j'allais gérer les 2 prochains chapitres.

Et là vous me dites : « Quoi Chibi tu sais même pas où tu vas ? »

Ce à quoi je vous répond : « si si, j'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais il me manquait quelques détail pour rendre le récit cohérent et je les ai trouver donc je suis contente. »

On approche de la fin et c'est bientôt l'heure des grands chamboulements à présent les destins sont scellés et l'on y peut plus rien.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Remise de cadeau en tout genre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Bisous à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
